


Code name brings them closer

by TvFan16



Series: Maggie & Jubal balance work and dating [2]
Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvFan16/pseuds/TvFan16
Summary: Jubal and Maggie balance their new relationship while working a new case.This was never a pairing I thought of but it’s the only pairing one of my best friends could see and she asked me to write this. Now I love the idea of them together
Relationships: Maggie Bell/Jubal Valentine
Series: Maggie & Jubal balance work and dating [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929145
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fan fiction in a long time so please be patient, a lot of the content you'll recognise from FBI episode 'Codename' I just couldn't shake this idea watching that episode. Jubal and Maggie have a new relationship. All right belong to FBI

Maggie was sitting in her suv on her way to work when her radio was cut off as her phone was ringing, she seen the name on the phone and smiled as she answered

"If you are calling to see if I have coffee the answer sadly is no, the line was out the door"

Jubal couldn't help but laugh when he heard her as he knew she would have been frustrated about not getting her morning coffee from her favourite cafe

"As much as I would love for this to be about coffee I was ringing to check where you are, the whole team has been put on special assignment and Isobel wants to have a meeting with everyone to explain what this is about. I don't even know yet, she said she would tell the team together"

Maggie was about to reply when Jubal could hear the sound of her car being hit by another car. She was sitting in traffic so it wasn't a serious accident but that didn't stop him from worrying.

"Maggie are you okay?"

Maggie was annoyed that someone had hit the back of her suv as this was going to delay her even more now. She was briefly distracted from that anger when she heard the concern in Jubal's voice

"I'm okay. I have to go talk to this idiot who hit me, I'll be in as soon as I can"

Before Jubal got the chance to say anything else Maggie had hung up on him and was climbing out of her car. He may have known she was safe but that didn't mean he was going to relax, not until he at least seen her with his own eyes.

Maggie climbed out of the car and spoke to the man who had hit her car, she asked for his details so that she could get the suv fixed, the guy was flirting with her, heavily, but she really had no interest not since she was already in a relationship with someone. O.A had been the one to help her see that she was ready to date again and she wasn't really sure but she had gone on a few first dates and hadn't hated them, but there also wasn't anyone that she wanted to go on a second date with.

_That all changed a few weeks ago when she ended up staying late to help Jubal out with some work as everyone else had plans except for them. Jubal didn't have the kids that weekend so he wasn't in any hurry to go home to an empty house and Maggie wasn't in any rush to get back to her empty apartment so she had offered to stay and help. She hadn't planned on the night taking the turn that it had, at some point they had ordered take out and had started talking about their lives, she of course asked Jubal about his kids and then he asked her how the dating had been going as he had heard her and Kristen talking about it. When she told Jubal that she wouldn't consider a second date with any of them he had made a comment about how the men hadn't realised how lucky they were by getting even the first date with her. Maggie thought that he was just being nice to make her feel better but that soon changed when she took the risk and asked him if he wanted to prove to her that some men were worthy of a second date._

_It wasn't like they could go out on proper dates because they didn't want anyone to know about this until they were sure what this actually was. Their first date had been take out at Maggie's apartment and to Maggie's surprise she couldn't wait until their second date which was at Jubal's place. He really was full of surprises as he had cooked for her and dam the man really could cook, that was the night that lead them to their first kiss. Their third date had only been last night at Jubals again and this time it was take out while they just sat back relaxing and really enjoying each other's company. That was why she was running late this morning, she had to go home and change because there was no way that she could go in to work in the same clothes as yesterday or O.A would know straight away that she hadn't gone home._

Maggie got the details off the driver as quick as possible even though he seemed like he would have been happy for them to stand there chatting all day. She finally got everything that she needed and climbed back in to her suv and headed towards the office. She checked her watch as she was standing in the elevator in their building hoping that she hadn't missed too much of the meeting with Isobel.

Maggie walked as fast as she could through the operations room to the small office at the back, with an all glass windowed office it meant that she could see Jubal, Isobel, Kristen, O.A and Stuart were already in there so she was the only one late. She took a deep breath before she opened the door entering the office

"Sorry I'm late"

Isobel smiled as she handed Maggie a file, the same one that the others seemed to be currently holding a copy of.

"No problem Maggie we are just getting started and Jubal told us about what happened with your suv"

Maggie took the file from Isobel but at the mention of his name her attention was quickly on Jubal as he approached her and he lay his hand gently on her lower back as she stepped close to him to take her seat beside O.A and smiled softly saying 'hey' to her. To anyone else this was just a normal interaction that they had seen many times before as the team really were close. Jubal may have sounded so calm saying 'hey' but inside he wanted to take Maggie in to the hallway where they could be alone so that he could hug her and make sure that she really was okay. If he was being honest with himself every single part of him just wanted to hug her right here in front of everyone, screw the consequences, but he knew that Maggie would kill him.

Seeing Maggie with his own eyes and seeing that she really was okay was calming him down instantly, he had been almost pacing back and forth from she had hung up on him. He was usually one that was good at hiding his feelings but since he and Maggie had crossed that line he was finding it harder and harder at work to hide his feelings around her.

Maggie tried not to show the affect that Jubal's simple touch had on her, it was like his touch had set her back on fire. She couldn't help but smile seeing him, she didn’t want to make the smile too obvious as she knew they were about to get a case briefing but seeing Jubal and his smile followed by his touch she really couldn't help the small smile that she was trying to hide while reading the case file that Isobel had handed her.

Isobel began filling them in on the case, telling them about Frank Webber who had died in what appeared to be a car accident the night before. The case had been ruled as a road traffic accident but headquarters at DC had made the call to Isobel to say that her team were going to look in to the case further.

Everyone in the room was reading the file and Jubal had a thought that he clearly just couldn't keep in his head as he heard the words slipping from his lips

"Not to be Captain obvious here but car crashes aren't usually our thing"

Maggie had to put her hand over her mouth, make it look like she was leaning on that hand as she read the file. Really she was trying to hide the small laugh and smile that had appeared due to Jubal's words. She wasn't the only one that was struggling as she heard a small laugh from Kristen as well. The team knew that Jubal didn't really hold back his thoughts when it came to cases but this statement may just be one the team keep for a while, maybe a new nickname for him 'Captain Obvious'

Isobel told them that this case was their thing this time and that it was a top priority. She told the team that she hadn't been told why exactly they were looking in to this case just that they had to. She asked the team to do their due diligence and to find out if Mr Webber's death really was a accident.

"Well this is weird"

This time Maggie couldn't hide the chuckle that escaped as she heard Jubal's words, she felt bad as she didn't want the team to think she wasn't taking this case seriously, but when she looked at them she realised that they had all either a small smile or had let out a small chuckle at Jubal’s words. Maggie was taking this case seriously as she knew exactly how the victims wife felt losing a husband, the smile or small chuckle didn't take away the pain of remembering. But she had been noticing lately how much Jubal made her laugh and she was really enjoying it.

When they got back out to the operations room the team were quickly sorting out who was going to take on what task, Maggie and OA said they would speak to the victims wife while Kristen and Stuart said they would go to the scene of the crash.

OA told Maggie that he would go and get them sorted with an suv while her's was taken to get fixed. This meant that Maggie had a minute to herself but that minute was soon taken up by Jubal appearing in the hallway right behind her and honestly she couldn't think of a better way to spend this rare free moment.

Jubal had been watching his team and he spotted that Maggie was standing in the hallway on her own so he immediately sent the analysts to work and went out to the hallway to join her before anyone could get in the way. He couldn't help but smile that rare smile that Maggie had only noticed on their dates, it seemed Jubal had kept part of himself out of the office.

"Are you okay after this morning? I know you said it was just a small bump but I just wanted to check in to make sure that you are good"

Maggie noticed that Jubal was playing with a pen in his hand, but she had no idea that he was doing that to stop himself from reaching out to touch her. She was touched by how concerned he was, she knew they had taken a huge step in their relationship by her staying last night but seeing his concern right now at work really did mean a lot to her.

"I'm good Captain obvious don't worry"

Maggie couldn't help but use his own words from the meeting against him nor could she help the laugh that escaped when she seen his face at her words.

"I was trying to be concerned Mags and you use my own words against me, I knew I shouldn't have said that in there"

He shook his head laughing softly as he rested his shoulder against the wall, he really could get used to seeing Maggie laugh, it lit up her whole face when she would laugh with no concern, he was determined that he wanted to hear and see that more.

Maggie usually hated her name being shorted but when Jubal had called her Mags at his place last week she had really liked the way that it sounded coming from his lips. He had apologised but she told him that she actually didn't mind as long as he didn't use it at work, but him using it right now showed Maggie that he really had been worried about her.

She checked around to make sure that no one could see them and lay her hand on Jubal's arm, the one closest to the wall so that her hand could be hidden

"I'm okay Jubal I promise, the car took the whole impact. I guess it's a good thing that we are made drive suvs"

Feeling her hand on his arm and hearing her words had Jubal completely relaxing now, he knew that she was okay but hearing her say it and knowing that she really meant it meant that he could relax. Jubal was about to speak to Maggie when they heard OA's voice

"Hey Maggie you good to go?"

OA held up the car keys to show Maggie that he had gotten them a temporary suv and was ready to go. When she heard OA's voice Maggie didn't pull her hand away from Jubal's arm straight away as she knew that OA couldn't see her. She squeezed his arm before relecutnatly stepping back from Jubal as she made her way to the elevator with OA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and OA inspect Frank Webbers Car, talk to his wife and go to question the couple that made the 911 call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this, I really couldn’t shake this idea while watching the episode. 
> 
> All rights belong to creators of FBI

Maggie and OA went to speak to Mrs Webber to find out more about her husband although they weren't really sure what exactly they were looking for, as far as the victims wife was concerned it was a car accident that had killed her husband. Speaking to the victims wife brought back some memories for Maggie about her husband Jason. 

As they travelled back to the office Maggie was quieter than normal but OA didn’t push because he knew that talking to Mrs Webber had brought up some memories of Jason, especially when Maggie told the victims wife that she knew exactly how she was feeling. Mrs Webber was going to say that no one could understand her pain unless they had been through it themselves, but before she could say anything Maggie told her that she had lost her husband in a car accident. 

Maggie was really glad that OA was allowing her to just sit in silence, she was trying not to get lost in her memories of her husband as she knew that it wasn't going to help her work this case. She walked alongside OA as they made their way to the elevator and in to the operations room. She stopped at the door to take a deep breath to try and get focused back solely on the case before walking in to the room and she was thankful that she did as it gave her a minute to watch Jubal at the front of the room commanding it the way that he always did. She leaned against the wall for a minute just watching him as he spoke while pointing to certain images that appeared on the screens 

“Yo yo check it, something's a little funky, here, this dude took Webber’s affects, why?” 

Maggie couldn't help but smile hearing Jubal speak that way ‘Yo Yo’ it just reminded her that he had been on the phone last night to his kids chatting with them before saying good night to them. Maggie was surprised when Jubal stayed sitting right beside her on his couch while he spoke to his kids, she thought he would want some privacy but instead he stayed right beside her with his arm wrapped around her. She knew that was a big thing for him to do as he was usually so private when talking to his kids and she was so glad that she got to witness it because she really did love seeing Jubal in his dad role. 

Jubal had finally looked up from speaking to his analysts, his eyes made their way to the door and he smiled a genuine smile when he seen Maggie standing there clearly watching him. He felt a sense of pride as she watched him with that look in her eye knowing that he was the reason for that look. He was going to make his way to her when one of the analysts told them that Frank Webber’s car was finally brought in so they could now search it. OA immediately stepped forward saying that he and Maggie would go and search the car. 

While searching the car Maggie found that there was blood spatter on the front window and dashboard which should have been protected by the air bag. The fact that there was blood there didn’t make sense to the agents. Jubal called Maggie and OA just as they had finished their search and told them that Frank’s car had been hacked via the cars internet and that it was no longer ruled a crash, that it was now being investigated as murder. 

They told Jubal that they were going to go talk to the couple who called in the car accident to see if there was anything that they seen at the scene that they maybe left out of their statements. The couple didn’t have any information for them that wasn't in the report so they thanked them and left. As they walked outside the couples home Maggie stopped 

“Maggie is everything okay?”

Maggie put her hand on her gun as she kept her eyes on a car that was parked on the street a few cars behind where they were parked. 

“That car has been sitting there from we arrived and someone has been sitting in it the whole time we have been inside” 

OA put his hand on his gun as they made their way to the car, when the person in the car realised that Maggie and OA had spotted them they pulled out from where they had parked driving towards the agents. They both stepped out on to the road hoping that the car would stop before hitting them, and it did. When they question the man he tells them he's CIA but they take him with them back to the office as they have to make sure that he is actually telling the truth. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubal gets jealous when Maggie gets asked out on a date by another man

Isobel called them all back in to a meeting, Jubal, Maggie, OA, Kristen and Stuart along with the man who claimed to be a CIA agent. The meeting was started with Isobel confirming that he is telling the truth that he really is a CIA agent. The CIA agent tells the team that their victim Frank Webber was in possession of vital information to do with a case code name  ‘Ferdinand’. He explained that it is a major threat to their country that they have to work together to stop. The agent tried to say that he will lead the case and they can work with him on it but Isobel tells him that they are leading the case so he was to work with ASAIC (Assistant Special Agent In Charge) Valentine. Jubal knew that Isobel had given his title to show the CIA agent that she was serious that he follow Jubal’s orders and just observe and advise on this case. 

They all left the room together making their way in to the body of the operations room, while walking towards the screens at the top of the room Jubal spoke to the room 

“Okay folks this is Agent Collins, he will be joining us today so please be nice to our guy and can we get on to tracking Webber’s movements the days leading up to his death” 

Kirsten and Stuart take on the task of checking cell towers in the area of the car crash to see what phone’s pop up as they know someone had to be there to remove Frank Webber’s camera and bag from the car. 

Maggie and OA approached Jubal and Agent Collins with Maggie speaking first 

“OA and I are going to go back and speak to Mrs Webber again, now that we know the truth about her husband and that he was murdered”

Agent Collins looked horrified at Maggie's suggestion and he's didn’t keep his thoughts to himself. 

“You will not be speaking to the victims wife again and if you do she can not know the truth about her husband helping us out or that he was murdered”

Neither Maggie nor OA looked very happy with what Collins tells them, Maggie focused her attention on Jubal who can read from her expression what she is thinking 

“Right, Erm yeah” 

With those few words Jubal takes the CIA agent to the hallway so that he can speak to him away from everyone else as he thinks this gives him a better chance of getting the CIA agent on board. 

“I'm not loving your take on observe and advise” 

“This is classified intelligence, in fact we need to limit who here is read in to the details” 

Jubal interrupted the agent before he could continue as he wasn’t happy with the way Collins was speaking right now 

“Collins, if that is even your name, everybody here has top secret clearance, you may not trust them but I do. This is my house” 

Maggie and OA watched Jubal and Agent Collins, they may not be able to hear what is being said but once again Maggie finds herself smiling watching Jubal. She doesn't have to hear the conversation to know that he is defending their team and letting the CIA agent know that Jubal is in charge. 

Maggie’s phone rang as she was watching Jubal and the CIA agent make their way back in to the operations room, she stepped to the side turning her back a little to take the call. When Jubal came back in to the room he ended up standing close to Maggie while speaking to OA. The guy on the phone is the man who hit Maggie's car this morning, he tells Maggie that he has never met anyone like her even just based on this morning. He goes on to ask her out on a date, Maggie cleared her throat before speaking 

“It’s a sweet gesture but I'm not really looking to go on dates with anyone right now” 

Maggie knows that Jubal is standing close enough that he can hear her as can OA so she can’t say that it’s because she's already dating someone as that would lead to too many questions from her partner and one’s that she wasn't ready to answer. 

“Hey I thought that you were giving dating a try?”

Maggie turned around and faced OA when she heard his question and she slid her phone back in to her pocket and crossed her arms across her chest as she spoke. 

“I was, and I have, but I don’t think meeting someone because they crashed in to your car is an ideal way to meet someone” 

Maggie could see that Jubal wasn't looking at her, he kept avoiding making eye contact with her. She was thankful when OA got called over by one of the analysts to look at something they had found as it meant it was just her and Jubal 

“Hey, is everything okay?”

Jubal didn’t respond straight away, he also didn’t look where Maggie was standing, she finally moved her arm down by her side so that she could let her hand brush against his without anyone noticing. Jubal closed his eyes briefly when he felt her hand and he finally lifted his head to look at Maggie and he spoke so that only the two of them would be able to hear it

“I could hear the guy on the phone, the way he talked about you being special and wanting to take you out, and you said you didn't want to go on dates with anyone right now. Was that your way of letting me know you didn’t want any more dates?”

Maggie didn’t take her eyes off Jubal the whole time that he spoke, she never thought he would be one that would get jealous and he really had no reason to be jealous because she was only interested in him but she could understand how her words may have hurt him.

“I meant I didn’t want to go on a date with anyone but you, but I couldn't say that when OA was standing beside me. I will happily go on as many dates as you want to with me Jubal” 

This brought a smile to Jubal's face as he stood now facing Maggie and he could feel his body relax hearing her words, he knew it wasn’t rational to get jealous as he should have known that she was just saying that because others were standing around but he couldn't help the way he felt when he heard her words to the male caller. 

“I know we have just started dating and we haven't talked about being exclusive or anything, but I have no interest in anyone else Mags. And I don't usually get jealous but with you it’s different, I don’t want to screw this up.”

Maggie was trying not to let her cheeks blush at Jubal’s words as they really did mean so much to her, she knows they were new in to this relationship but like him this was exactly what she wanted. 

“Well trust me Jubal you have nothing to worry about, we may not have talked about being exclusive like you said but I don't want anyone else and I should have made that clear to you and you won’t screw this up because I won’t let you” 

Maggie’s smile had grown a little bigger as they had cleared the air and found that they were both on the same page about what they wanted from this relationship. Jubal took a quick look around the room and seen that his analysts all had their heads buried in their computer screens as they should so he took the opportunity to squeeze Maggie's fingers gently. This hiding his feelings at work was getting harder and harder, he normally didn’t even think about ever being someone who displayed his affections publicly but Maggie brought out a different side of him. 

They were brought out of their own little world when OA came back to them and he fixed his shirt and tie after being bent over the desk to look at the computer. He had no idea about the conversation that he had just walked in to, he finally fixed himself and was happy with his appearance when he looked at Maggie and Jubal 

“You ready to go and question the Blake’s again to see if they can remember anything more from the crime scene before and after they made the 911 call”

Maggie instantly missed the contact when her and Jubal had to move their hands away from each other but she tried not to focus on that right now as she knew she had to focus on the case and she nodded hearing OA

“Yeah let’s go, we will keep you posted on what we find out from them” 

She said to Jubal as she walked with OA heading towards the elevator to get to the parking garage. If Maggie had of looked back she would have seen that Jubal hadn't been able to take his eyes off her. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a shoot out at the Blake’s house and one of the team gets injured

When they arrived at The Blake’s it was only Mrs Blake there as she told them that her husband was at work. OA asked if she had remembered any of the cars that had stopped at the scene or that they had seen around the scene. As she answered Mrs Blake was setting a plant back on the table and taking off her gardening gloves and Maggie noticed the scar on her left hand straight away, that was the exact same scar that Jubal and OA had shown her a picture of. She was about to tell OA when Mrs Blake realised that Maggie had made her for the Russian Spy. Mrs Blake ran towards the door as Maggie quickly told OA while also calling in to Jubal through her ear piece 

“Jubal, The Blake's are the Russian spies” 

Just as Maggie said that OA grabbed her out of the way as Mrs Blake started shooting at them through the front door, OA and Maggie made their way to the back of the house only to be met by the husband shooting at them, clearly the wife had lied about him being at work, OA was able to get off some shots at the husband while Maggie was in gunfire with Mrs Blake. 

“OA I’ve been hit” 

OA went to stop what he was doing and run to his partner but Maggie wasn’t finished talking 

“I'm good, Mrs Blake has gone down the garden I'm following her”

Before OA could say anything Maggie was in pursuit of Mrs Blake and Mr Blake had obviously heard Maggie as he made his way to where his wife was, but they managed to get away in a car they had parked further up the street. 

OA went straight to Maggie who was holding her arm 

“Maggie are you okay?” 

The minute that Jubal had heard through the coms that Maggie had been hit he was convinced his heart was going to stop, but she was talking so surely that meant she was okay, well okay enough to talk right now. Dam it why would neither of them actually answer him right now 

“Guys what is going on? Is Maggie okay? ESU are on their way to you” 

Maggie sat down on the step at the front of the Blakes house as the adrenaline was wearing off and she was starting to feel the pain, she lifted her hand off her arm and seen just how much blood she was losing, so she applied pressure again, tilting her head down a little closing her eyes. 

OA hunkered down in front of her after taking out his ear piece so he couldn't actually hear Jubal constantly asking what the hell was going on. 

“ESU will be here soon, here let me apply pressure to that for you, it might hurt but it will hopefully stop some of that blood” 

OA might have taken out his ear piece but he was close enough now to Maggie that Jubal could pick him up through Maggie's Coms

“Maggie, OA, Seriously what is happening there? Guys you are leaving us blind right now”

Everyone back in the office could hear Jubal as he wasn’t exactly talking quietly, he was pacing back and forth, his hand on the back of his head, he had gotten one of the analysts to send ESU to Maggie and OA’s location. Maggie ignored the pain in her arm as she took a deep breath so that she could talk 

“OA can’t hear you Jubal, his ear piece is out, it’s just me. I'm good…Ow..Jesus..OA”

Her partner looked apologetically at her as he had added more pressure to her wound with his hands, he may have forgotten to warn her just how much pressure he was going to apply to the wound. 

“What the hell is OA doing to you and why can I hear him?”

Maggie closed her eyes as she was hit with a wave of pain from the pressure OA was applying with his hands but she knew it was the right thing to do 

“OA is applying pressure to the wound he just forgot to warn me when he was going to do it. I'm good Jubal, The Blake's got away, we tried to stop them but we couldn't. They are definitely who we are looking for, Mrs Blake or whoever she really is, has that scar that you showed us” 

Jubal was trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down, Maggie must have really been okay as she was able to talk to him but she had still been shot and he felt useless just standing there talking to her through coms. The fact that she just ignored that she had been shot and was more focused on the case and tracking down the Blake's had Jubal smiling a little, Maggie really was one of the best dam agents he had ever seen. 

“Mags I have the team tracking the Blake’s car, OA was able to give us a description and a partial license plate number. Right now you just worry about going to the hospital and letting the doctor take care of you”

Jubal had used his nickname for Maggie as it was only him and her on the Coms as he had stepped out of the operations room in to the hallway so that he could talk to her more privately even though he knew she had to be careful as OA was right there. 

“I'm hoping the doctor discharges me in time to catch The Blakes or whoever the hell they really are….........Jubal stop pulling the face that OA is currently making at me too” 

She didn’t have to see Jubal to know he had the same concerned expression as OA and one that was saying she was done on this case, but she wasn’t going to let this stop her. Before Jubal could speak ESU arrived so OA put his ear piece back in so that he could talk to Jubal again through the coms

“Hey Jubal ESU have arrived and they have Maggie now, I am going to follow them to the hospital. I will keep you posted on how she's doing” 

OA was ignoring Maggie shouting to him that she was fine and that he should go back to work, she was his partner and he wasn’t going to leave her alone, he knew that if roles were reversed she would be refusing to leave him alone. It was what partners done for each other. 

Kristen and Stuart heard about the shoot out that OA and Maggie had with the Blake's, Jubal told them about Maggie being shot in what he thinks was the upper arm from what he could make out. Kristen told Jubal to go, she could tell he wanted to be at the hospital, but no one thought anything strange about that as they knew that Jubal was always looking out for and looking after the team. He told them that he could be reached on his cell at all times and that he would send OA back to help them. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets treated at the hospital for her injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. If you have any comments or requests I would love to hear them

OA hadn't been able to see Maggie since he had arrived at the hospital, a nurse had come to tell him that they were currently treating Maggie and that she would come get him as soon as she had any updates for him. He had just sat down in the chair when he seen Jubal coming walking towards him. 

“Jubal, is everything okay, what are you doing here?” 

Jubal was looking around as if almost expecting Maggie to come walking towards him but she was clearly getting seen by a doctor if OA was sitting out here. 

“Kristen and Stuart are back at the office with the team, I came here to stay with Maggie so that you could go back and help them. They are currently trying to find the car that you gave the description of and I know you will at least want to be back at Operations for that”

OA had to admit Jubal was right he really did want to be back at the office tracking the Blakes, he wanted to catch them even more now considering they were the reason his partner was in hospital. He stood up and faced Jubal.

“Are you sure you don’t mind sitting here with Maggie? Well waiting for her, they are treating her right now and the nurse said they would come give me updates when they had any”

OA signaled to Jubal which nurse he was talking about so that he could let her know that he was now who had to be informed about Maggie’s condition. Jubal nodded when he heard OA

“I know she's your partner OA but right now you are more use to her helping the team track down the people who put her in here. Maggie will understand and she won’t be here on her own” 

OA finally agreed with Jubal and he left under the agreement that Jubal would let him know as soon as he heard anything about Maggie. Jubal introduced himself to the nurse that OA had pointed out and showed her his badge to show he was telling the truth, she told him that she would check on any news on Maggie. 

While Jubal sat waiting for news on Maggie the team had contacted him to tell him that they had found the Blakes car and Kristen and Stuart had made it to the scene where cops had stopped the car. OA wasn’t going to make it in time and was only going to delay it so he told them to go ahead and he would go back to Operations and be a part of it from there. When Kristen and Stuart arrived at the scene whoever was inside the Blake’s car was refusing to get out of the car, Stuart tried talking to them, telling them to get out of the car slowly and with their hands in the air and they could talk this through. Just as Stuart finished speaking a man stepped out of the car but it was not Mr Blake. The man driving the car was an ex convict and he told them that the Blakes had paid him to drive the car to the parking garage that was just around the corner from where the cops had stopped him. He had told them where the Blakes had given him the car so the team were now searching camera footage to see if they could find where they went. 

Jubal had just hung up from the team when the nurse came forward to tell him that he could now see Maggie, she was in a cubicle and was just waiting on the doctor to come back and see her. He thanked the nurse as he made his way to where Maggie was, he took a deep breath before stepping in to her cubicle. When he seen her he could feel his body relaxing as he could see that she was okay, except for the bandage on her upper arm and her arm being in a sling. 

“Jubal, what are you doing here?” 

Maggie was surprised to see him as she was expecting it to be OA that would be coming in to see her but she had to admit she was glad that it was Jubal she was getting to see

“I sent OA back to the office, told him he would be more use there. I can leave if you want me to?”

Jubal was of course joking lightly with Maggie when he said that he could leave because they both knew that he wasn’t going anywhere, he turned a little as if almost leaving and with her good arm Maggie reached out grabbing his hand laughing softly 

“Nice try but we both know that you aren't going anywhere. How did you get Isobel to agree to let you come here, surely you are needed back at the office running the Operations room?”

Maggie couldn't explain how good it felt right now to see Jubal and to be able to just be herself with him, the pain was making her not in the mood to have to hide how she felt about the man standing by her bedside holding her hand, which she noticed he was now holding a little tighter as he stepped closer to her bed. 

“I told her that OA would want to be out in the field tracking down the person that had shot his partner and that was something that we should make use of because he’s determined more than ever to find them. Kristen and Stuart were also back in the office helping out so I told Isobel they all had it handled so that I should come let OA go back out in the field”

Maggie had lay her head back on the pillow as she listened to Jubal, she hadn't taken her eyes off him since he had stepped in to her cubicle, this wasn’t exactly how she had wanted him to see her as they had put her in a hospital gown as her shirt was covered in blood and they needed space to work on the wound. 

“And the real reason that you sent OA away and are standing here?”

She knew the answer to that question before she even asked it but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to hear it, she wasn’t usually one that needed to hear from a man how they felt about her , but with Jubal it just made her feel something that she hadn't felt before…. it made her feel safe… 

Jubal was now standing as close to the bed as he could and he brushed the stray strand of hair that had escaped from Maggie's ponytail and was hanging around her face, he gently brushed it behind her ear

“I'm not sure that Isobel wanted to hear that I couldn't control everything back at the office right now as I needed……wanted, to be with the woman that I had recently started dating who was currently trying to give me a heart attack by being in hospital. From I heard you tell OA that you had been hit all I wanted was to see you with my own eyes. Your car being hit and you now being shot, I think allows me to tell the team to handle things on their own briefly” 

Maggie wasn’t sure what exactly she was expecting Jubal to say but she wasn’t expecting him to be so honest with her, his honesty almost took her breath away. She freed her good hand from his hand and Jubal thought that he had pushed her too much by being so honest, but he was soon corrected when he felt Maggie's hand on his cheek as she gently pulled his head down towards her so that she could kiss him softly. 

The doctor chose that moment to step in to the cubicle and he cleared his throat a little to let them know that he was there, they both pulled back like teenagers that had been caught by their parents. Jubal relaxed when he seen that it was Doctor Stevenson who he happened to know.

“Jubal? I didn’t know that you were the person waiting on this case, I was told it was the agents partner and not her loved one” 

Jubal stayed close to Maggie who wasn’t sure that she could speak right now hearing the doctor say ‘loved one’ she wasn’t sure at first if it was a good thing that the doctor and Jubal knew each other but now all her mind could think about was ‘loved one’. Jubal smiled at the doctor as he kept his hand resting on Maggie's pillow, he wasn’t sure when his hand had ended up there during the kiss but he was happy for it to stay there as it meant he got to be close to Maggie and she hadn't pulled away yet so he was taking that as a good thing. 

“Hey Tom, your nurse was right, it was Mag’s partner waiting but that was just until I could get here” 

“I didn’t think that you left that office of your’s now unless you had to, so Agent Bell is one of your agents? And your girlfriend?”

Jubal laughed softly when he heard Tom’s comment about him never leaving the office these days 

“I only go out in the field if and when it’s required. Yes Maggie is one of the agents on my team and I think we are a little old to be calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend but yeah she is” 

Maggie was just trying to keep up with everything happening, Jubal knew the doctor, the doctor knew Jubal’s job and yet Jubal wasn’t trying to hide that he and Maggie were dating, which is what surprised her the most. 

“So Agent Bell how did you end up letting this one trick you in to dating him?”

The Doctor was speaking to Maggie but she could tell that it was said with humour, and Jubal rolled his eyes hearing Tom and he looked at Maggie 

“Tom and I have been friends for years, we met when I was getting sober and have remained friends since then”

Maggie had relaxed more hearing that the doctor was clearly someone that Jubal trusted, she knew that neither of them were ready to tell work about their relationship which was what surprised her when Jubal called her his girlfriend to the doctor. Maggie lay her hand on Jubal’s arm that was resting on her bed railing as she looked at the doctor

“Well it’s nice to meet you Dr Stevenson, please call me Maggie, and I am going to want to hear all the embarrassing stories that you have about this one if I'm to share how we ended up dating, but firstly am I being cleared to go back in to the field?” 

The doctor now was showing a smirk as he raised his eyebrow looking at Jubal 

“So that’s one of the things that drew you to her then huh?”

Jubal shook his head laughing knowing that Tom meant that as a huge compliment as he was talking about Maggie's dedication to her job. 

“One of the many things yeah. And please feel free to tell her that she's on desk duty until this case is over” 

Maggie slapped Jubal’s chest lightly as she looked between both men 

“Doctor, do not let your friendship with Jubal mean that you'll help him out on this one. I feel good, other than restricted movement in my left arm and a little pain, but I feel fit to go back out in the field” 

The doctor tucked the file that he had been carrying under his arm as he didn’t need to look at it as he was the one who had treated Maggie when she first came in 

“Sorry Jubal but I am going to give Maggie clearance, as long as she has a partner with her she is good to go. Maggie, you will have restricted movement in your left arm for a week or two, the bullet clipped some muscle which means you have a little weakness there right now that might require some physio, we have some stitches in your arm where the bullet tore skin, a nurse will hopefully take those out for you in 7 days, but everything else came back clear” 

Jubal couldn't hold back the groan as he knew he was now going to have to try and persuade Maggie to sit the rest of this case out. He turned to face her more 

“Mags the team have got this, they aren't going to let them get away when they shot one of their own. This is personal for the team so no one is stopping until we catch them, you can sit back with me and our analysts and watch things from there” 

Maggie sat up straighter so that she was closer in height to Jubal now as she turned her body a little to face him 

“Jubal I'm not sitting this one out, you're right it’s personal, she shot me, I'm not just going to sit back and let someone else take her down. OA will be with me at all times and I still have my right arm so I can still shoot. You know that I'm not going to back down from this” 

Doctor Stevenson probably should have left but he couldn't help but enjoy watching his friend like this, one being stood up to by one of his agents who was just as stubborn as he was and also seeing him not trying to hide that he really did have strong feelings for Maggie. This was the first time Tom had seen Jubal look at someone the way that he was looking at Maggie. Jubal sighed running his free hand through his hair and looked at Maggie 

“I know you aren't going to back down so this could go on all day. Would you agree to having me on Coms at all times in your ear, no excuses and no saying OA can talk me through what's happening, it has to be you wearing the coms and the line opened at all times” 

Maggie thought that Jubal was going to fight her again on this but when he asked about the coms she really couldn't think of a reason to say no, she was okay to do that, it meant that she was getting back in the field and she could see the concern in his eyes. 

“I can agree to wearing the coms and having your line open at all times no matter what happens. So…..that mean we can get out of here?”

This caused Dr Stevenson to laugh a little as he was still watching them and he moved closer to the bed to get Maggie to sign her discharge form as there was no point making her wait for a nurse to come back and do that 

“I'm not sure I’ve ever seen anyone able to stand up against his stubbornness and not only stand up against it but come out of it with a compromise that works for you both” 

The doctor stood up straight when Maggie signed the form and he looked at Jubal as he slid his pen back in to his pocket 

“Hold on tight to this one Jubal and I expect to hear from you with dinner plans for all four of us really soon. Maureen would love to meet Maggie and to see you this happy” 

Before Jubal or Maggie could respond the doctor had left the cubicle as it had been called over the PA system that he was needed for an emergency.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubal helps Maggie get ready to head back to the office but they may get a little distracted

Maggie swung her legs to the side of the bed as she sat up straight and looked at the gown she was wearing and then back up at Jubal

“How do you feel about you going shirtless?” 

She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped when she seen Jubal’s face who shook his head laughing 

“Not sure I want to explain that to the team and I'm not sure I could keep my hands off you if you were wearing my shirt” 

Maggie had stopped laughing as the desire that was clear in Jubals eyes when he talked about her in his shirt took her breath away. She finally got her brain to form words without too long of a gap

“Well I'm not wearing this gown back to work, I am trying to walk back in there and show I am fit to be back in the field” 

Jubal grabbed a sports bag that Maggie hadn't seen him bring in with him and sat it on the bed beside her 

“I stopped by your locker before leaving and grabbed your spare work outfit” 

Maggie couldn't find the words to say thank you, the fact that he had taken the time to stop and get that for her and that he even thought of that when he was so concerned about her. So she decided to let actions speak louder than words as she leaned up and kissed Jubal softly 

“Thank you. Honestly for even thinking of this, I'm not even going to ask how you got in to my locked locker because right now I am just so grateful that you did” 

Jubal shook his head laughing as he opened the sports bag for Maggie 

“Don't worry I didn’t break in to your locker, Isobel has a key to all lockers, the FBI needs access to everything within their own building. So she let me in to your locker to grab the clothes for you”

Jubal lifted out the shirt that was in the Sports bag that Isobel had taken off him and folded it neatly and put in the bag. Seeing how neat the shirt was had Maggie raising an eyebrow and Jubal didn’t have to ask why 

“Isobel took the shirt off me, said she wanted to make sure you could actually wear it. Do you need the spare trousers too?”

Maggie lifted her gown to check her trousers to see if there was any blood on them and she was surprised when there wasn’t. 

“No some how I avoided getting blood on those. Can you open this gown for me, a nurse tied it at the back?”

Maggie hated having to ask for help even for something as small as this, she hated feeling helpless but she knew that Jubal would never be one to tease her about needing help in this situation. 

Jubal didn’t even have to think twice, he knew that Maggie found it hard to ask for help, in her head being shot wasn’t an excuse to need help. He gently took her arm out of the sling first being careful not to hurt her arm, he then opened the gown at the back, he tried to ignore the way it felt for his fingers to brush against her skin at the top of her back as right now was not the time to be getting distracted. He stepped back a little when the gown was open but he was still standing close to Maggie, almost standing between her legs with the way she was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Erm do you want me to wait outside while you get changed? You can shout if you need help or I can get a nurse to help you if you want?”

Jubal didn’t want to assume that just because they had slept together last night that Maggie would now be okay with him seeing her with no shirt on, he didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable. When she had felt his fingers brush against her skin Maggie had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to try and calm down her bodies reaction to his touch. Now he was offering to step out while she changed so that she didn’t feel uncomfortable, it didn’t surprise her, just reminded her that Jubal was one of the good ones. 

“You don't have to wait outside Jubal, the offer is sweet but after last night I think it’s safe to say that you have seen me in less than my underwear”

Maggie smirked playfully as she swore that she could see a small blush on Jubal’s cheeks at the mention of them being together last night.

“Now is not a good time to remind me how little I seen you in last night, especially when you are going to be briefly shirtless and we are technically at work” 

Now it was Jubal's turn to smirk, he had found over the last couple of weeks that he really enjoyed their banter, and that banter now had gone to the next level after they had slept together last night. Once again Maggie found her eyes making their way to Jubal’s and she was met with desire burning in his, he really wasn’t making it easy to concentrate on anything but him. Maggie took off her gown and sat it on the bed and she stood up so that she was face to face with Jubal and she lay her right hand on the back of his neck as she stood as close to him as possible 

“When this case is over and we take down the bitch that shot me, I will happily remind you about last night” 

Maggie closed the short distance between their lips as she kissed Jubal a little deeper and more passionately than their earlier kisses, she felt him pull her tight against his body resting his hand on her lower back. Since she was shirtless his hand met bare skin causing him to let out a low sigh in to kiss. They only broke the kiss when they had to for air but he didn’t pull back instead he lay his forehead gently against Maggie's, which was easy to do as he was only slightly taller than her 

“You know you are putting up a really good case right now as to why you should stay shirtless and making me in no rush to get back to work” 

Jubal had that playful smirk on his lips as he placed small kisses to Maggie’s lips, but before Maggie was able to speak they were interrupted once again, this time it was Jubal’s phone and he groaned as he pulled back but only a little bit as he lifted his hand to tap the button on his ear piece to answer his phone 

“Jubal” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Jubal leave the hospital and check in with OA on their way back to the office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may change the background stories a little of some of the characters, like giving Maggie a younger sister

Maggie was trying to get her breathing back to normal when Jubal answered his phone as she had deeper breathing due to their passionate kiss. She was going to step back and let Jubal have privacy to talk on the phone but he tightened his grip gently around her waist when she went to move. He didn’t check who was ringing him but to him right now it didn’t matter he wasn’t going to give up the opportunity to be this close to Maggie. 

“Just checking in to see if there are any updates on Maggie? Stuart and OA have gone to the house the Blake’s were living in to see if they could find anything that might help us find out where they have gone. Kristen has stayed here to go through the footage as we are still trying to find them on any camera we can” 

Jubal should have known that Isobel would be checking in, to be fair he probably should have already checked in with her but he was kind of distracted. While listening to Isobel speaking Jubal had loosened his grip on Maggie as she mouthed to him that she was going to put her shirt on. Since his hands were free he was able to help Maggie with her shirt so that she didn’t strain her left arm too much. They started with her left arm sliding it in to her shirt first, Jubal slid it up her arm for her so that she could hold her arm still and he was careful not to hit the bandage. 

“Hey Isobel, sorry that I haven't checked in yet, we were waiting for the doctor to come around to see what was happening with Maggie” 

He may have made that sound like it took much longer than it actually did but he knew that it was believable as hospital’s in New York were always busy. 

“She has been given the all clear to return to work, the doctor say’s it’s up to you about putting her back in the field but that he was happy with what he saw, she has stitches in her upper left arm which is in a sling due to the bullet clipping some muscle”

While speaking about her injury Jubal found that his hand gently ran along her left arm being careful when it got near the bandage as he didn’t want to hurt her. He then helped Maggie by holding her shirt so that she could slide her right arm in to the sleeve and Maggie whispered to him to tell Isobel she was fit enough to be back in the field. He couldn't help but smile as she was just focused on getting back to the job and catching the woman that had put her in to the hospital. 

“Maggie say’s she’s fit enough to be back in the field, she’ll have OA with her and her right hand is good so she can still shoot. She wouldn’t say she was ready unless she really was” 

Maggie couldn't help but smile when she heard Jubal trying to persuade Isobel that Maggie was fit enough to be back at work, she knew that she shouldn't when it was her boss on the phone but she couldn’t stop her hand as it found it’s way to Jubal’s shirt collar to fix it as it had gotten a little messed up from her hand on his neck. The simple and gentle touch had Jubal’s full attention as his eyes never left Maggie's, his mind had completely forgot about the conversation until he heard Isobel's voice in his ear again 

“I will talk to you and Maggie when you guys get back here and we can take it from there, you should be back before Stuart and OA and let OA know when Maggie is discharged he asked that we let him know straight away” 

“We should be back in the office in fifteen or twenty minutes and Maggie is going to phone OA as soon as we get out of here. We will see you at the office soon” 

Jubal lifted his left hand to tap his ear piece to end the phone call with Isobel, he then let that hand rest lightly against Maggie's which was resting on his cheek. He turned his head kissing the palm of her hand squeezing her hand gently before he turned his gaze back to her 

“C’mon let's get you out of here before you really do make me not want to return to work” 

Maggie couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped as she carefully put her sling back on fixing it until it was comfortable and she focused her attention back on Jubal 

“Just means we want to solve this case even quicker so that we can pick up right where we left off” 

Jubal lifted the sports bag that he brought with him putting it on his shoulder, Maggie had expected him to just step out of the cubicle as they were now going to be in front of people but she felt his hand taking her free hand as they stepped out of the cubicle and walked towards the hospital’s pharmacy. They stopped briefly so that they could get the pain medication that Dr Stevenson had prescribed for Maggie. As soon as they collected them they left the hospital heading to Jubal’s suv. When they reached the suv he opened the door for Maggie before throwing the sports bag into the back and he climbed in to the drivers seat. He reached in to his pocket and took out Maggie’s phone handing it to her. He wasn’t sure how OA had ended up with her phone but he had given it to Jubal when he had arrived at the hospital 

“You calling OA would be better than me calling him, I'm sure he wants to hear from you to know that you are okay, I'm sure he would much rather hear your voice” 

Jubal laughed softly as he started the suv and pulled out of the hospital car park

“Oh I don't know maybe OA does like the sound of your voice, I'm not sure it’s not something we have discussed” 

Maggie joked playfully as she got as comfortable as she could in the passengers seat but the sling was driving her a little crazy as she wasn’t used to her arm movements being restricted. She called OA knowing that he would pick up as soon as he seen it was her number and she was right, the phone only rang twice before she heard OA’s voice 

“Maggie? What did the doctor say? Are they keeping you over night? I hope you understand why I wanted to come back and work the case and let Jubal wait for you” 

“Okay OA breath! Yes I understand that you went back to work the case, I told you you didn’t even have to follow me to the hospital. The doctor has let me out I'm on my way back to the office now with Jubal. Isobel said that you and Stuart were at the Blake’s house what are you guys seeing? Hang on I'm going to put you on speaker so Jubal can hear as well” 

Maggie told OA to go ahead when she had put her phone on speaker, she moved closer to the middle console resting her elbow on it holding her phone up so that both her and Jubal could hear whatever OA was saying 

“We haven't found a lot. They were spies, they knew not to leave things lying around that was going to give any indication to what they were up to” 

“All I've found is a couple of pregnancy tests and a bottle of Clomiphene Citrate in Mrs Blake top drawer, that is the only personal things in her bedside cabinet oh apart from a key but not sure what the key is for”

Stuart must have walked in to the same room as OA as it was him telling Maggie and Jubal about the pregnancy test 

“That’s medication to help conceive, the Blake’s were trying to get pregnant, why would spies be trying to get pregnant while working a case like this? And for the key to be right beside that it has to really mean something to them” 

Jubal glanced at Maggie before back at the road as he was curious as to how she knew straight away what the medication was that Stuart had called out to them. They were about to hang up when OA spotted something 

“This is going to be a long shot, but I've just found the shredder bin full and it’s still warm so they must have used this before running. I’ll bring it back and see what the team can get from it. We will see you back at the office” 

Maggie hung up the phone and sat her phone back on her seat as she kept her arm resting on the middle console and she looked at Jubal 

“My sister Melissa and her husband are trying to get pregnant and that’s what her doctor has given her to try and help them” 

She had seen the glance that Jubal had given her when she knew straight away what the medication was and she wanted to tell him the truth

“You know you didn’t have to tell me that, you could have just told me to mind my own business or that it was just something you knew” 

“I know I didn't have to you but I feel comfortable enough to tell you, it’s not like I tell everyone my sister’s business but you aren't just anyone Jubal” 

Jubal smiled when he heard Maggie’s words as it was a sign that she really did trust him both in work and in their personal life. It was something that he didn’t take lightly as he knew in their job it could be hard to trust. They pulled in to the parking garage and Jubal took a quick look around to make sure no one was walking around as he leaned over resting his hand on Maggie's cheek as he kissed her slowly but passionately. Maggie was surprised by the kiss but it didn’t take long to respond trying hard to not get lost in the kiss when she felt Jubal’s tongue run along her bottom lip. She ran her free hand in to Jubal’s hair as she happily let her tongue meet his, drawing a moan from Jubal which made Maggie smile in the kiss. The kiss was broke due to a strong need for air, both of them breathing a little heavier as Maggie pulled her head back so that she could look in to Jubal’s eyes 

“Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?” 

“We are about to go back in to the office and we've no idea how long this case is going to take so I have to go back to keeping my hands to myself, that kiss was meant to make it a little easier but it might have just made it harder” 

Jubal laughed softly at his own last few words, he ran his thumb along Maggie’s cheek gently as his hand still rested there. Maggie ran her hand along Jubal’s arm resting it on his wrist with a genuine smile on her face. 

“Who knew that Jubal Valentine could be so sweet” 

Maggie teased playfully as she leaned in kissing him once more, this time keeping it short but still sweet as she squeezed his arm gently 

“Let's go, I've to now show Isobel I'm fit to be at work” 

Maggie reluctantly pulled back from Jubal before grabbing her phone and sliding out of his suv, she walked around meeting him as they walked over to the elevator to head up to their operations room. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team work in the operations room to try and find a lead on the Blake’s as Maggie tries to convince Isobel she is fit to be at work

Jubal grabbed the sports bag out of the back of the car before walking alongside Maggie, when they stepped in to the elevator it was only them in it so they stood at the back of the elevator standing closer to each other. They both wanted to make the most of the time they got together as they really didn’t know how long this case was going to take them. Jubal let his hand lay by his side as he laced some of his fingers with Maggie's and lay his head back against the wall 

“You know that no one will think any less of you if you were to sit out from any field work on the rest of this case”

“I know no one would think less of me, but you also know that I'm not going to back down, not until we have Mrs Blake in custody. I can’t just sit here in the operational room Jubal when the woman that shot me is walking around out there. I want to be there with OA to take her down”

Jubal knew the response he was going to get and honestly he admired Maggie’s dedication to the job and to catching Mrs Blake. He also knew that when a case got personal like it had for Maggie there was no way the agent would stop until they had caught the suspect. Jubal squeezed Maggie's hand gently as the elevator arrived at their floor and they had to break all contact as they stepped off walking in to the operations room. The first one to them was Kristen, she had gotten out of her seat and walked to them as fast as she could the minute she seen them enter 

“Maggie, I heard what happened. I'm glad that you are okay and that you didn’t have to stay in hospital. We have been searching every camera within the area of where the ex convict got the car from the Blake’s, we seen them get in a taxi and we tracked down the taxi driver who told us where he dropped them off so now we are trying to pick them up on a camera near that area. But we are going to catch them, everyone is doing the best that they can”

Jubal excused himself from Maggie and Kristen’s conversation telling them that he was going to leave the sports bag back in their locker room and that he would be back to them in a few minutes. Maggie watched Jubal until she couldn't see him anymore and then she completely focused on Kristen.

“Thanks Kristen, and I know that everyone here has been and will be working the best that they can and as fast as they can. But the Blake’s know what they are doing, they aren't going to make it easy for us to track them down. OA and Stuart are bringing back some paper from their shredder so hopefully we can get something from that” 

Maggie had just finished speaking with Kristen when Isobel appeared beside them as well with a soft smile on her face 

“Maggie, it’s good to see you doing okay and back here with us. How are you feeling?” 

“It's annoying being restricted in my movement with the left arm, I haven't taken the pain medication they prescribed as I want to have a clear head to work this case. I'm not going to stop until we have the Blake’s in custody especially Mrs Blake. I can still do my job my arm isn't going to get in the way of that” 

Isobel had her hands resting in her pockets while she was listening to Maggie, she had been told about how dedicated Maggie was when it came to working cases and here she was just proving that point. Isobel went to speak but Jubal beat her to it as he appeared back behind Maggie 

“I’ve tried arguing with Maggie that she stay here on the rest of the case but I was fighting a losing battle and she wouldn’t go out in the field if she wasn’t fit. She wouldn't do anything to risk her partner’s safety, that’s how you know she means it, when she says she's good to go when the time arrives” 

Isobel and Kristen both couldn't hide the small smiles that appeared hearing Jubal talking about Maggie, to them though it was just him sticking up for one of his team, like he told CIA agent Collins this was his house and his agents, he knew them and what they were capable of. Isobel nodded when she heard Jubal speaking 

“I believe that Maggie wouldn’t say she was fit unless she really meant it, we will assess it before it is required for her to go out in the field. Right now let’s see if we can track down a lead to anything that will help us with this case” 

Just as Isobel had finished speaking OA and Stuart came walking in to the operations room and OA smiled one of pure relief when he seen Maggie standing there 

“So I see that Jubal was able to return my partner in one piece with a new accessory” 

OA joked playfully speaking to them as he referred to Maggie's sling as her new accessory 

“I am not that fragile, it's not like I was going to break without you there to look after me OA” 

To an outsider this may have sounded harsh or serious but to the team they knew this was banter with OA and Maggie, they were like siblings working together but would protect each other at all costs. 

“Okay you two,  you can figure out which one of you looks after who later, do you have the key that you guys found at the house?” 

Jubal had his hands resting on his hips as he spoke to the team, he of course was joking at the start about who looked after who, but he knew they needed to get back on this case, they had to figure out what the Blake’s target was before someone else got injured or worse, died. 

“We left the shredded paper with forensics to see if they can gather anything from it and they are going to scan it all in so that we can work on it from here as well. We are hoping that something in that shredder will lead us to what this key is for” 

Stuart handed the key to Jubal in the evidence bag so that they could look at it, some times people were able to recognise the style of key but right now it was all just guesses from the team. Jubal went to the front of the operations room to address the analysts now that he was back 

“Okay listen up, I want half of you tracking the cameras in the area that the taxi driver dropped off the Blake’s the other half of the room I want you working on the shredded paper that is currently being scanned in to the system. We need anything that jumps out people, anything that could lead to us getting closer to the Blake’s. They attacked one of our own, this is personal, we work as fast as we can and we do the best work that we can, if you see something you call for me, got it?”

The analysts all said yes in unison to Jubal and just like that all their heads were back down in their computer screens, they had some of the best analysts in the world on their team, they knew if anyone could track the Blake’s it was them. Maggie couldn't help but admire the way Jubal just took charge again as if he hadn't left the room at all. There was a row of computers at the front of the room that was always free for Jubal and the agents to use so that they could help out when they needed to find leads like they did now. Maggie took the second computer and ended up with Jubal one side of her and OA the other side. There was no real talking among them as everyone was focusing hard on trying to find something, OA and Stuart were working on the camera footage, Maggie, Jubal and Kristen were working on the shredded paper. When they heard an analyst speak 

“Jubal we have something..” 

Jubal spun around in his chair instantly looking at Karen the analyst that had spoke to him 

“Send it up to the main screen Karen let me see what you have got” 

Jubal had gotten out of his chair and was walking up to the screens as he was listening to Karen speak 

“We are working through the shredded paper, we found the name of a storage locker company, Coles, the Blake’s have a unit there, the company that makes the keys for that unit match the name on the key that Agent Scola brought in” 

“Great find Karen, send the address of the storage locker company to Agents Bell and Zidan. Maggie, OA, go. We will try to find a storage unit number for you guys, coms on at all times guys” 

Jubal spoke directly to Maggie when speaking about the Coms and she stood up straight away with OA and looked at Isobel for clearance to go with OA, Isobel nodded 

“Go, but you two stay together, Maggie no taking risks and the coms with Jubal always stay online no matter what” 

Maggie and OA nodded as they got ready to leave, she could see that Jubal was a little nervous about her going back out in the field but he also knew that nothing was going to stop her so the best he could do was be there with her in her ear. She smiled softly at Jubal before her and OA left walking as fast as they could to the elevator as they both got their coms set up. Maggie was really hoping that this storage unit lead them to the Blake’s. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OA and Maggie head to the storage locker

Maggie climbed in to the passengers seat of OA’s suv as he had to drive with her arm being in the sling, this was new to her as she was so used to driving, it was just something that she liked doing. OA pulled out of the parking lot as they both received the address of Cole’s storage unit to their phones. Maggie took out her phone and put the address in to the sat nav so that OA knew exactly where they were going 

“The storage unit is close to the airport maybe we need to check that they haven't been seen around the airport on any cameras” 

“We are going to get them Maggie, the team is working so hard on this. We want to stop the attack but this is also personal, they shot you. I'm not just going to forget that anytime soon” 

Maggie smiled softly hearing OA defend her so much, they really had become so much like siblings and she knew that with OA as her partner she was safe on the job. They would always have each other's back it was just how they were. Maggie’s phone beeped with another message this time it was from Jubal 

‘Be careful out there and remember COMS ON AT ALL TIMES’ 

Maggie couldn't help but laugh softly as she read her message from Jubal and she sent him a quick reply 

‘I will be safe and coms will be on, putting them on now’ 

“So who is texting you that got you laughing?”

“It was Jubal making sure that we turn the coms on as that was the agreement I made with him and Isobel to be allowed out in the field with you” 

Maggie fixed her ear piece putting it in to her left ear, getting it to sit comfortably so that it didn’t fall out, OA’s was still hanging on his shoulder as he was driving and didn’t want to start fixing it while driving 

“Well you can tell them that you are checking in for both for us right now until we get there” 

“Nice of you both to finally join us” 

Maggie shook her head at the look OA was giving her, it was like he was hiding and leaving her to deal with those in charge 

“Not both of us just yet Jubal, OA didn't get his set up before driving so you guys will have to wait until we get there to hear OA’s voice. I know you guys are missing that right now” 

OA shot Maggie a look to let her know that he knew exactly what she was doing, the sibling banter was always on display with them it was just how they were. 

“As long as he gets it set up when you guys get there. We are still searching through the shredded paper, so far we haven't found anything that leads to what unit the Blake’s were renting out”

“Maybe something about one of the units will stand out when we get there, they are now moving fast because they know we are on their trail so they may have left something behind. Have the team checked the airport cameras? These units are close to the airport”

To anyone listening to the conversation with Maggie and Jubal they would have just heard two colleagues talking, there was no indication that less than an hour ago they had been in a very heated passionate kiss in Jubal’s car. 

“I have some of the analysts looking in to the airport footage, Collins is back and he doesn't think the airport is worth looking at. He thinks their target is here in New York. So they are doing a quick search to check for the Blake’s” 

“We are just around the corner from the storage unit, we will keep you guys updated on what we are seeing. Maybe we will get lucky and they have left something behind in one of these lockers” 

“Mags, be safe okay? You are injured no matter how much you want to ignore it, and don't panic no one else is on the coms yet” 

Maggie was surprised when she heard Jubal call her ‘Mags’ but the confusion soon disappeared when he explained about being the only one on coms right now. It was hard for her because she had to be careful about what she said as OA was right beside her and could hear everything that she was saying. 

“OA will be leading the way, I won’t be doing anything stupid, but you also know that I will do whatever it takes to catch them….okay we have just pulled up at the storage unit so once we get set up we are going to head inside” 

When OA parked the car he set up his ear piece sliding his also in to his left ear as they both got out of the car and opened the back of the car so that they could get their vests and put them on. They had no idea what they were going to find when they went inside so they had to be prepared. When they got to the back of the suv Maggie took off her sling laying it in the suv. 

“Hey are you are putting that sling back on?” 

Maggie had lifted her vest and was sliding it on being careful not to hit her arm as she listened to OA 

“No I'm not putting the sling back on, I’m not planning on making it obvious to anyone that my left arm is a weakness.” 

“Maggie, are you sure thats a good idea? Doctor Stevenson said you had slight muscle damage you don't want to make it worse” 

“I know Jubal, but we have no idea what we are facing in here, the last thing I need is for anyone to know to target my left arm”

Maggie finished putting on her vest and OA fixed his before they both walked towards the storage lockers, both agents walking with their hands resting on their guns so that they could be ready for anything that faced them. They made their way along the long corridors inside the storage unit checking for any unit that gave any indication that it had been accessed recently.

“Wait OA, this one has an orange sticker on it, no other unit has had anything on it” 

Both OA and Maggie removed their guns from the holsters as they got ready to open the unit door, OA opened it as Maggie stood with her weapon ready, but they were faced with an empty locker. 

“It’s been cleared out.. but you smell that? It smells like oil or burnt powder” 

OA checked the walls to see if there was anything on them but it was clean, he could smell the burnt smell that Maggie had mentioned but there was nothing to indicate the cause other than some stains on the floor. They exited the locker back out to the corridors as Maggie looked at OA

“You think that the orange sticker was left by one of the Blake’s to let the other know that it was empty and to just leave?” 

Both agents still had their guns in their hands as they walked along the corridor and this time Jubal answered Maggie 

“So you think that they may have separated when they exited the taxi and have agreed to meet up at the target?” 

OA was checking the lockers as they walked past each one to make sure that they were locked and that there wasn’t a second unit that belonged to the Blake’s. Maggie was about to reply when she had turned around and seen Mrs Blake trying to run the other way 

“OA.. Mrs Blake she's here… I’ll follow her, you go that way and try to block her in” 

Before OA could say anything Maggie had taken off in the same direction that Mrs Blake had gone and he didn’t have time to really think about anything other than going to try and block Mrs Blake in as this was their best chance of catching her. Hearing that Maggie had gone off on her own had Jubal’s heart racing but he knew right now was not the time to get in her ear and argue with her. Isobel looked at Jubal as she wasn’t too happy as this wasn’t what they had agreed to. 

Maggie had been following Mrs Blake but she had disappeared, she spotted a door open so she slowly approached and checked the room to find it empty but she soon found out why as Mrs Blake was kicking Maggie in the back. They fought over Maggie's gun, causing a shot to be fired which signalled OA to where they were, he shouted as he ran towards the sound 

“Maggie, are you okay?”

Hearing the gunshot Jubal was convinced he was going to stop breathing, he should have fought harder about Maggie not going back in to the field. He knew she was doing her job and her job was dangerous but that wasn’t helping his panicked mind right now. They could hear the noises of what sounded like a fight but they had no idea what was happening, they had no visual on the situation. 

There was a moan of pain from one of the women and then a large groan before OA rounded the corner and seen Maggie with Mrs Blake tackled to the ground. Maggie had her in hand cuffs face down on the floor and she stood up slowly grabbing her left arm leaning against the wall 

“Maggie is fine guys, Mrs Blake is in cuffs, we are bringing her in now” 

Jubal wouldn’t have been able to tell you what OA said after letting them know Maggie was fine as he was just so relieved to hear that she was okay. Maggie was leaning back against the wall breathing a little heavier after her fight with Mrs Blake and she knew that her wound was bleeding a little, she wasn’t sure if she had maybe stretched the stitches, but Mrs Blake had also hit Maggie right where her bandage was as she had noticed the bandage under her shirt in their fight. 

OA lifted Mrs Blake up to her feet as he walked her towards the suv and he put her in to the back of the suv as he then looked at Maggie while taking off his vest 

“The gun shot what was that?”

“My gun went off in the struggle but they will find the bullet in the wall it didn’t hit either of us” 

Maggie took off her vest and groaned at the pain that she felt in her left arm as she lifted the sling back out to put it on. OA heard the groan and looked at Maggie 

“Are you okay?”

“My wound is bleeding, she got a few hits directly on my arm. I’ll get it checked when we get back to the office, let’s go I'm sure Agent Collin’s wants to question Mrs Blake” 

OA knew that Maggie was in pain he could see it on her face, they hadn't realised that they hadn't turned their coms off so Jubal was hearing everything and he was already sending for the Bureau’s doctor to be there when they got back. Maggie put her sling back on making sure that her arm could rest in it to take off some of the strain as she climbed in to the passengers seat, taking those painkillers did sound like a bad idea right now. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Maggie in trouble with Isobel and will they get Mrs Blake to tell them the intended target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Thank you to anyone who has hit the kudos button I really appreciate it

Maggie and OA were quiet as they drove back to the office, Maggie didn’t want to talk about her injury in front of Mrs Blake and OA knew better than to ask her about it when they had their suspect in the back of the car with them. This was new for them, they usually let a patrol car take in their suspects but with Mrs Blake they weren't taking any risks, they didn’t want her finding any chance to escape from their custody. 

OA was the one that took Mrs Blake out of the car and walked her into the building, out of the elevator and on to their floor, they were met instantly by Isobel and Agent Collins who were standing waiting on them 

“Go ahead and put her in Interrogation one OA, we will get to her shortly”

OA nodded at Isobel to let her know that he had heard her as he walked passed them and lead Mrs Blake towards the interrogation room. Maggie had stepped off the elevator preparing herself as she knew that Isobel wasn’t going to be happy that she had chased Mrs Blake on her own. However when Maggie stepped off the elevator the first person to greet her was CIA Agent Collins 

“Nice work Agent Bell”

Maggie was a little surprised by his words but she just nodded to show that she had heard him, as far as she was concerned she had just been doing her job. Before Isobel could say anything Jubal appeared behind them, Isobel was starting to wonder how he always seemed to be able to do that

“Maggie the doctor is ready to take a look at your arm for you”

“And when you are done with the doctor Maggie I would like to see you and Jubal in my office. Agent Collins let's go and discuss the interrogation of Mrs Blake” 

And just like that Isobel and Collins were walking towards Isobel’s office, Maggie watched them until they entered the office, she had guessed that she was going to be in trouble for going after Mrs Blake without OA but she didn’t mean for it to come back on Jubal as well. She finally looked at Jubal for the first time since stepping off the elevator 

“So how pissed are you that I went off without OA” 

“I'm not pissed Mags, I'm just glad you are okay. I know we agreed you wouldn’t go off on your own, but I also know you were just doing your job. Doesn't mean that you didn’t scare the hell out of me again and don't worry Isobel won’t go too hard on you either. C’mon let’s get your arm seen so we can get our asses handed to us by Isobel” 

Maggie sighed as she followed Jubal to one of the rooms that the doctor was waiting for her in, she noticed that her and Jubal were walking as close to each other as possible and she really liked it.

“You know that this isn't on you, Isobel can’t blame you for my actions, I made the decision to go after Mrs Blake, I didn’t even give OA a chance, I was gone before he could say anything. I wasn’t going to let her get away. I’ll take full responsibility for my actions with Isobel, it’s not on you” 

Jubal couldn't help the small smile that had escaped at hearing Maggie wanting to protect him with Isobel, even though he had no intentions of letting that happen. When agents were out in the field they were under Jubal’s command and he always took full repsonbility, he always protected his team it was just what he did. He opened the door to the room to show Maggie the doctor, he had planned on going in with her but one of the analysts had called him back in to the operations room, he looked at Maggie 

“Come and find me when you are done here and then we will face Isobel together okay?” 

Maggie nodded and smiled softly as she watched Jubal walk back to the operations room, she sat down on the chair and took off her shirt letting the doctor take a look at the wound. The doctor changed the bandage for Maggie and checked the stitches which some how were still in place, the hit to the wound had just caused it to bleed again. But the doctor told Maggie that she was happy that no further damage had been caused to the wound but that she would recommend complete rest for the arm and to take the pain killers that had been prescribed as the pain was only going to get worse. Maggie thanked the doctor and said that she would take the pain meds even if she wasn’t planning to take them until they were finished with this case, she needed to be alert at all times. 

Maggie walked the doctor to the elevator and she headed back to the operations room, she stopped at the door when she seen Jubal sitting back in one of the chairs with his feet up on the table, he had several analysts talking to him while he was playing with a pencil in between his fingers. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she watched him working unaware that her eyes were on him, just watching him so natural at his job and the smile that was currently on her face even though she was about to be in trouble with her boss made Maggie realise just how hard she was falling for Jubal. She was pulled out of her own thoughts when she heard OA 

“Hey have you been seen to Isobel, am I losing my partner on this case?” 

Hearing OA’s voice made Jubal look over to the door and he smiled seeing Maggie standing there, he took his feet down off the table and he walked over to OA and Maggie and he patted OA on the back 

“Don't worry I’ll make sure to tell Isobel that you let Maggie walk off on her own” 

OA turned hearing Jubal and thought that he was serious until he heard the small laugh from Maggie 

“Relax OA he's joking… I think….okay can we just go and get this over with so that we can get back to the case”

“Just remind Isobel that you managed to take down Mrs Blake even though you are injured, you caught her and we both made it out safe that’s what matters”

Maggie smiled hearing OA’s words and she squeezed his arm gently as a friendly gesture to thank him as she walked passed him and walked towards Isobel's office. When they reached the door Jubal knocked and stuck his head inside 

“You ready to see me and Maggie?”

“Yes. Agent Collins was just leaving”

Agent Collins got out of his seat and walked angrily passed Jubal and Maggie almost bumping in to Maggie’s injured arm which pissed Jubal off. Clearly he wasn’t happy with whatever his discussion with Isobel had been about. Maggie stepped in to the office after Jubal and closed the door, catching a glimpse of OA who was watching her from the seat that Jubal had been in moments before. 

“I'm not going to drag this out.......Maggie I want you to interrogate Mrs Blake, Agent Collins wants to do it but I told him it’s not his call” 

Maggie was getting ready to defend her actions at the storage locker when Isobel’s words caught her off guard, she was surprised she could get words to come out of her mouth so quickly 

“You want me to question her? Why not Collins, I mean he is CIA surely he's the better agent for this?”

“You were the one that found out who Mrs Blake really was, you were then able to take her down at the storage unit after getting in to a fight with her while being injured. She has respect for you. You are the only person that can get her talking, she will shut down if anyone else tries to question her. Take a minute or two in here to prepare yourself and then we will see you at interrogation” 

Maggie wasn’t really sure what to say, she was convinced that she was coming in here to be told that she was off the case for not following Jubal’s and Isobel’s orders. She heard Jubal tell Isobel that he was going to help Maggie prepare and would join interrogation observation with her. Maggie heard the door close and she turned as she heard Jubal’s voice

“Maggie you can do this, Isobel wouldn’t have suggested this if she didn’t think you were ready”

“Jubal I have no idea how to interrogate a spy, she isn't going to give me anything, she is trained to hide everything. Collins has more experience at this than I do”

Jubal stepped closer to Maggie and thanks to the way that Isobel had her blinds turned he was able to take her hand knowing that no one could see them 

“Mags listen to me, you can do this, you are one of the best dam agents I've ever seen. Isobel is right Mrs Blake respects you, you just go in there and do what you always do. You've got this, Isobel has faith in your ability and I have complete faith in you”

Jubal squeezed Maggie’s hand gently as he watched her briefly close her eyes and take a deep breath and he knew that was her settling her nerves so that she could go in there and be completely confident in-front of Mrs Blake

“You know that you may be a little biased about my abilities these days”

Maggie couldn’t help but tease Jubal playfully it was helping her nerves settle down, Isobel was putting a lot of trust and faith in her and she really didn’t want to screw this up and she knew that they needed to find out the target so there was a lot of pressure to get Mrs Blake to talk 

“I think you'll find that just means that I am better informed than ever so I know now more than ever that you are more than capable for this” 

Maggie smiled as she squeezed Jubal’s hand gently and took one more steadying breath

“Okay let’s do this I'm ready. I have an idea to try and get her to talk to me, I need to grab a bottle of water” 

And just like that Maggie was back in Agent Bell mode and was completely focused on the mission, she left Isobel’s office with Jubal close behind her. OA got out of the seat coming towards them 

“What happened? Collins didn’t look happy and Isobel didn’t give away anything” 

Maggie was grabbing the bottle of water and was going over in her head what her plan was so Jubal answered OA 

“Isobel wants Maggie to interrogate Mrs Blake instead of Collins” 

“Maggie you‘ve got this, you get people to talk to you like no one I've ever seen before”

Maggie smiled at OA’s words she really couldn't have asked for a better partner than OA, she couldn't imagine doing this job without him. She looked at the two men standing before her realising that they were two of the most important men in her life but now was not the time to think about that, she shook her head gently 

“I'm trusting you two to have my back and to keep Collins from storming in, no matter what”

Maggie was gone in to the interrogation room before either Jubal or OA could answer her, instead they both went to the observation room and Jubal opened it first seeing Isobel and Collins sitting inside 

“It good if OA comes in to watch his partner?”

Isobel nodded as her answer, OA was thankful to Jubal for being the one to ask as he knew it would mean more coming from Jubal than it would from him. They all stood in silence watching Maggie talking to Mrs Blake, but Collins was getting fed up with their chat 

“This is a waste of time Agent Bell isn't going to get anything from her”

Collins went to stand up but he felt a hand on either shoulder pushing him back down in to the seat, Isobel had to cover her mouth to hide the smile at watching OA and Jubal standing with a hand each on Collins making sure that he couldn't move as they continued to listen to Maggie. When just talking wasn’t get Maggie anywhere she decided that it was time to try the idea that she had before entering the room, she slid the bottle of water over to Mrs Blake 

“You really should drink something.......we got your blood results back......you have high levels of hCG….. You’re pregnant.. it’s not too late to help us, protect your baby’s future before it’s too late. You want your child to know their mother and father right? The only way that is happening is if you talk to us” 

OA, Jubal, Collins and Isobel had turned up the sound a little when they had seen Mrs Blake demeanour change, OA was the first to speak in the observation room 

“Did Maggie get those results?” 

“Not unless she got the quickest blood test results ever and Maggie was being seen by the doctor while we were running the blood tests I don’t even know how she knew we ran any”

The whole time that Jubal was talking he hadn’t taken his eyes off watching Maggie on the monitor’s, he knew that she was the perfect person to question Mrs Blake, he knew she had no reason to ever doubt her abilities when it came to her job. It didn’t take Mrs Blake long to give Maggie the target and the minute she did Collins and Isobel leave the room to follow up on the intel. 

Maggie came out of the interrogation room a minute later closing the door behind her to be greeted by OA and Jubal standing waiting on her 

“Great work in there partner”

“Yeah you did really good work in there Maggie”

“I don't think that’s the right target Jubal”

“What? Why not?”

“Because it was too easy. I think she played me”

Maggie ran her hand over her ponytail as she looked at Jubal and OA who were confused as to why Maggie was thinking it was the wrong target. She decided to focus on Jubal as she knew that OA would support her even if he had doubts. He would make those doubts known but would still have Maggie’s back as they followed her lead. 

“Do you trust me Jubal?”

Jubal wasn't sure if this was a trick question from Maggie or what was causing her to ask it right now but he didn’t even have to think about the answer 

“Of course I do Maggie why?”

“Then trust me when I say we have to keep looking, she gave us a fake target, she's protecting her husband. As much as she wants to be a mum she loves her husband too much to hand him in” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is brought in for questioning

Maggie headed back towards the operations room and was met by an agent bringing a civilian in to one of the rooms. The civilian caught Maggie’s attention, it was Jeremy, the guy who had hit her car and then asked her out on a date. Maggie turned to look at Jubal 

“Why is Jeremy here?”

“Who’s Jeremy?” 

OA had got in with his question before Jubal was able to answer Maggie, the fact that Maggie knew the guy had caught OA’s attention straight away. 

“He’s the guy that hit my car”

“Oh you mean the one that then asked you out on a date? Wait, has he come here to ask you out again?”

OA didn’t know whether to be impressed with the guy’s determination or whether he should be worried that the guy was a little too keen on his partner. Jubal really didn’t need the reminder that Jeremy had asked Maggie out on a date, he focused on Maggie as he spoke, while OA was watching Jeremy through the window.

“I didn’t get a chance to tell you, when you were being treated by the doctor the team found something and they brought it to me. The FBI run a background check on anyone that hits one of their vehicles, it’s protocol. They found that Jeremy teaches Russian studies and spent two years recently working in Moscow. Given the case we are working on we brought him in for questioning”

“You think that he targeted my car on purpose?”

“We don't know, but it was something we felt was worth checking out. I am going to question him now” 

“Jubal I've got this, let me question him, it’s personal when its my partner we are talking about” 

If only OA knew how personal it was for Jubal as well. This guy Jeremy may have targeted Maggie and asked her out on a date. Maggie knew there was no reason that it had to be Jubal or OA for that matter that had to be the one interviewing Jeremy as one of the other agents could have easily done it. 

“Jubal let OA question Jeremy, you can work with me on following other leads to find the Blake’s real target” 

“Okay OA, you can have this one, just make sure you come out confident with what you find”

And with that OA disappeared in to the room that they had brought Jeremy in to. Jubal was now alone in the corridor with Maggie so he turned to face her more. 

“So you want to tell me why you want OA to question him and not me?”

“Because the only reason that you want to be the one questioning him is because he asked me out on a date. There is no reason that it had to be you or OA but at least with OA we can say it’s because he’s my partner. If it was Kristen’s car that he had of hit would you be in there questioning him?”

Jubal knew that everything Maggie was saying was right. He honestly hadn’t even thought about what reason he would give Isobel if she were to ask why he was the one questioning Jeremy. 

“No…I would have let one of the other agents question him or let Stuart do it. I wasn’t exactly thinking straight when I said that I was questioning him” 

Maggie couldn't help the small smile that appeared as she was listening to Jubal. She admired how protective he was about the people that he really cared about. 

“Hmm mmm. So c’mon Captain Obvious let’s go work” 

She smirked playfully as she gently poked his side as she stepped past him, she knew that they were the only one’s that could hear them right now 

“Stop staring Jubal” 

She called out joking playfully, turning her head over her shoulder in time to see Jubal shaking his head laughing. 

“She is going to be the death of me” 

Jubal muttered those words to himself as he followed Maggie walking in to the operations room. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to track done their real target, can they stop it in time?

Maggie took the seat next to Kristen and together they worked on piecing together the shredded paper. They were piecing it together on Kristen’s computer, like the hardest jigsaw in the world while Jubal was walking around the operations room checking in with the analysts until he heard Maggie call out

“Hey Jubal we have something over here” 

Kristen admired the way Maggie sounded in control and commanding in a good way when she had called out to Jubal. She really looked up to Maggie as an agent, her demeanour earned her so much respect as an agent. 

“What have you got for me ladies?” 

Jubal had come straight over to Maggie and Kristen when he heard Maggie shout out, he was resting his hand on the desk leaning close to Maggie so that he could look at their monitor as she spoke to him 

“We have been piecing together the worlds worst jigsaw, but this is a stake out log. We've managed to get the name’s Shepards Hall and Amir” 

“There's a humanities building called Shepards Hall at Polson College” 

Maggie turned her head to face Ben, one of the analysts who had overheard them and had spoken out to them. She also realised how close Jubal was as her face was nearly touching his arm 

“Hey Ben, is there a Bower’s building?”

“Yeah there's a Bower’s Hall, science. But there's no building called Amir” 

“So Mr Blake was following some one from Polson college, 9.50am to 10.50am Shepards Hall, 11.30am to 12.20pm Bower. What if it’s a student and their name is Amir?” 

Jubal turned to look at Ian after listening to Maggie so that he could put one of his best analysts on this task 

“How many students at Polson College with the name Amir?” 

“Is that a first or last name?”

“It could be either”

Jubal stood up straight to face Ian, Maggie turned around in her chair to also face Ian and almost bumped in to Jubal’s leg due to how close they were, but it didn’t look odd to anyone as it happened it a lot when gathered around a computer. 

“I see fourteen Amirs, but none of them have a 9.50 class at Shepard’s Hall. But there is an Amiri who does, Farhad Amiri”

“Okay people tell me about Farhad Amiri”

The analysts get to work to find the answers for Jubal and they tell him that Farhad is the son of an Iranian defence Minister.

“The train ticket was a head fake, the Blake’s are going after Farhad Amiri”

Jubal glanced at Maggie as he spoke, she was right, Mrs Blake had given her a fake target to distract them. It might have worked if Maggie hadn't told OA and Jubal about her doubts. 

“Okay OA let’s go, we have to get to that college now”

Maggie didn’t give anyone a chance to argue with her, she was out of the chair and heading towards the door before anyone could do or say anything. Jubal was pacing back and forth in the operations room behind where Kristen and Ian were sitting. Maggie hadn't even given him a chance to argue but he also knew that Maggie and OA were this kids best chance at staying alive. 

“Okay guys anyone been able to track where exactly on campus Farhad is right now? 

The analysts tell Jubal that his phone is off and that OA and Maggie checked his dorm but he wasn’t there. Ian thinks that he may have found something that can help them 

“Looks like he has a girlfriend at Polson College, tagged as Megan Murphy” 

Ian only has the words out before Kristen has a number for Megan and is ringing her. She puts the call on loud speaker so that Jubal can listen as well, as soon as Jubal hears Megan tell them that Farhad runs at the track every evening he ends the call. 

“Wide open spaces, clear sight lines, that’s where it’s going down. Let's get a support team on route to back up Maggie and OA” 

Jubal tells Maggie and OA through the coms that they need to get to the track field. He is pacing even more now, playing with a pencil again between his fingers, he was nervous. Jubal Valentine didn’t get nervous but Maggie being back out in the field with her injured arm had him beyond nervous. 

OA spots Farhad on the field and Maggie tells him to go and protect Farhad she will go and look for Mr Blake. It doesn't take Maggie long to find him in the press box and she gets him to step away from the sniper rifle. Mr Blake pulls a gun from his back but before he gets to do anything Maggie shoots him in the arm causing him to drop his gun, she kicks the gun out of his reach. OA arrives a few minutes later with Farhad and he puts the cuffs on Mr Blake ignoring his cries of pain when OA pulls on his arm a little harder than he needs to. 

OA hands Mr Blake off to the support team when they arrived and he and Maggie spent some time with Farhad checking that he was okay after everything. When they arrived back at the office Maggie and OA stepped off the elevator to be met by Mrs Blake standing waiting with an agent 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” 

Maggie simply nodded to tell Mrs Blake to continue 

“Am I really pregnant?”

“No. I made that up” 

“I thought so........it was good” 

The agent took Mrs Blake as they stepped on to the elevator, as soon as the doors closed Maggie and OA headed in to the operations room. They stepped in quietly to the back of the room as Isobel was at the front congratulating the whole team on such a good job adverting a true catastrophe while catching two foreign agents. OA told Maggie that he's calling it a night as he has a date with Mona and tells her that he will see her tomorrow. Maggie seen that Jubal was talking to the CIA agent so she headed to her own desk to get the paperwork on her car filled out. 

Maggie was sitting filling in the paper work when she heard and seen her partners chair sliding beside her, but it doesn't have her partner in it, instead it has Jubal with a smile on his face, still playing with the pencil that he had from earlier. The chair bumped in to her desk a little so that it is right beside her with Jubal facing her. 

“You know whatever paperwork you are doing can wait until tomorrow, Isobel told everyone to take the night for the great work” 

“Oh yeah? So that mean I can just head home and enjoy a nice quiet night to myself?”

Maggie was teasing Jubal playfully as she set her pen down and her eyes focused solely on him, they weren’t alone so they still have to be careful how they act and what they say. 

“You could, or…….you could join me for some food and finally take those pain meds that Dr Stevenson prescribed for you” 

Maggie knows the answer to Jubal’s question straight away but she decided not to answer him straight away. She couldn't deny that she really did enjoy their banter especially when it got to have slight flirting involved. 

“Hmm I don't know, that’s a really tough choice you have given me………..but….. I will take you up on your offer for food as long as we get to eat at your place or mine because I want to just relax” 

Jubal couldn’t help when his smile grew even more, he knew that Maggie could have easily said that she wanted the night to herself after the day that she had and he wouldn't have blamed her for that. After the day they had he really wanted to just have time with her that they could relax so he was delighted when she had taken him up on his offer. 

“That I can totally agree to. Come on, let’s get out of here” 

He seen the slight hesitation from Maggie when he suggested that they leave together, it wasn't something that they normally did and she didn’t have to explain it to him, he knew straight away that was causing her hesitation 

“If anyone asks I can say that I'm dropping you home since you don't have your suv and you can’t drive anyway and OA has already gone home. So they will just think that I am being a gentleman” 

Maggie couldn't help but shake her head laughing as she closed over the file with her paperwork and stood up grabbing her jacket as she looked at Jubal who had pushed OA’s chair back to where it belonged 

“So you had it all figured out before you even appeared at my desk huh?” 

“Let’s just say I was keen to get you to say yes, so I had thought it all through before showing up at your desk” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Jubal get to finally relax after the case

Everyone was too busy trying to get out of the office at a decent time for once to even question why Maggie was getting in to Jubal’s car. She was thankful that no one asked, they may have had their reason ready to give but she really didn’t feel like talking to anyone right now, she just wanted to go home, get changed and relax with Jubal. 

Jubal decided to take them to his place as it was closer and unless they got a case first thing in the morning Maggie was to take the morning off due to her arm, so she would have time to go home and change where as he had to be in for a meeting in the morning. Maggie didn’t actually mind going to Jubal’s the only problem in her head was that she didn’t have clothes that she could change in to. It didn’t take them long to get back to Jubal’s apartment, she hung up her coat as she stepped inside and she toed off her shoes setting them to the side, she took off her gun handing it to Jubal so that he could put it in his safe along with his own gun. 

“Hey do you mind if I go and grab something to change in to? I really need to get out of these clothes” 

Jubal was taken off his own coat when he heard Maggie's question and he felt guilty for not even thinking about her wanting to change in to comfy clothes, they should have maybe stopped by her place first. 

“Help yourself, you know where the bedroom is and if you can’t find anything just give me a shout. I’ll order us some food while you change” 

“Thank you” 

Maggie walked over and kissed Jubal’s cheek, she was a little shorter than normal as she didnt have her shoes on but it still left her at the perfect height for him. They had eaten take out enough together at work for Jubal to know what she liked out of the place that he was going to be ordering from. Maggie went in to Jubal’s room and she was surprised at how relaxed she felt, she thought that it might feel a little uncomfortable after last night but she felt so calm and relaxed. She didn’t want to go through everything in his room so she was thankful when she found one of his FBI T-shirts and shorts. 

She changed in to the shorts and T-shirt and then went in to the bathroom to freshen up before she made her way back out to the living room, Jubal hadn't heard her come back as she was now in her bare feet. She found herself once again watching him as he pulled his shirt out from his jeans to let it hang loose and took out his Bluetooth ear piece putting it on to charge before putting their guns in to the safe. It was only when he turned around that he spotted Maggie 

“Hey there… you know you've done that a few times today?”

“Done what?”

Maggie knew exactly what he was talking about but she wanted him to say it, she walked closer to him standing right in front of him and it didn’t take him long to close the distance as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him being careful not to hurt her left arm. 

“Watching me.. you done it a few times today in the JOC”

“I like watching you when you don't realise I'm watching, I get to see the real Jubal” 

Jubal couldn't explain the feeling that came over him when he heard Maggie’s words, it made him feel so dam lucky that he was the one that was catching her attention that way. He leaned down kissing her softly but with passion unable to hold back the moan that escaped 

“You know you wear my shorts and T-shirt much better than I do” 

Jubal whispered against her lips as he felt her hand wrap around his neck and her fingers found their way into his hair, she could feel the slight shiver through his body at her touch as she gently pulled him down for another kiss, thankful that they could finally just be themselves. When they broke the kiss Jubal still kept his arms around Maggie keeping her close to him as he leaned back against his kitchen counter 

“Do you want me to go out and get you a bottle of wine so that you can sit back and relax” 

“I appreciate the really sweet offer but tonight I want to go without wine so that I can keep doing this” 

She smiled closing the gap between them this time catching his lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue ran along her bottom lip and Maggie immediately allowed her tongue to dart between her own lips to meet Jubal’s. The feel of their tongues dancing together had her almost melting against him, her right hand was entangled in his hair, her left hand was resting on his forearm so that she could feel his skin as she had taken her sling off. Jubal knew that her left arm was safe resting on his forearm so he lifted Maggie up causing her to let out a small sound at the surprise of being lifted but her legs automatically wrapped around his waist 

“You surprised by my strength agent Bell? 

He smirked against her lips as he carried her over to his couch and he sat down keeping Maggie straddling his waist not wanting to lose the closeness 

“I seen last night exactly what you have been hiding under these shirts, you just caught me off guard ASAC Valentine”

After he had called her agent Bell she couldn't resist calling him ASAC, and at the mention of his shirts she ran her hand along his chest as she opened a few more of the buttons so that he could actually relax more and not look like he was still at work. 

“I have never been called that as much as I was today.. But I will say that none of them made it sound as sexy as you just did” 

Jubal smirked as he ran one of his hands along Maggie’s thigh, thankful for her being in his shorts as it now meant that his fingertips could trace her skin slowly and seeing her close her eyes briefly at the touch was making him want to do it more. 

“And here was me thinking that you had made a new best friend in Collins today” 

Maggie couldn't explain how Jubal just made her feel so calm and relaxed, they were able to talk about work a little to decompress from the day but it in no way felt stressful like it usually did, even when she would go for drinks with OA after a tough case it never had this impact on her. She ran her fingers through Jubal’s hair really enjoying the messy trail that her fingers were leaving 

“I think he was more impressed with the work that my badass girlfriend and her partner done especially in interrogation. Although I do have a question, how did you know I had them run blood tests on Mrs Blake?”

Why did Maggie feel like such a teenager when Jubal called her his girlfriend, when he had confirmed with Dr Stevenson that she was his girlfriend she had gotten the same, almost warm feeling. It was something that she could really get used to hearing him call her, she was also not surprised by his question, just that it had taken him until now to ask. 

“Ah you mean my fake blood test results?.. Well you had mentioned that you reminded the team that everything goes through you and I know that you like to run tests on our suspects especially when we one hundred percent know they were involved. So I knew that you would have told them to run blood tests on Mrs Blake” 

Jubal wasn’t sure what answer he was expecting from Maggie but he was not expecting it to be that, and he wasn’t even sure how to respond. He had never encountered anyone that knew him as well as Maggie not even his ex wife knew him that well 

“So you went ahead with that just based on the fact that you know me and your trust in me?” 

“We've worked together for five years now and you found out today that I watch you when I can, in a non creepy way of course, but yeah I had total faith that when I said those words to Mrs Blake that she would have doubts about if I was being honest because you would have run tests” 

Jubal ran his hand along Maggie’s right thigh, along her side and up her shoulder to her cheek as he gently pulled her down closer to him as he kissed her slowly but with so much emotion and passion that it almost took Maggie’s breath away. They had to break the kiss when Jubal’s apartment door knocked and he groaned playfully and then laughed laying his head back against the couch when both their stomachs gurgled with hunger 

“Go.. you need to grab that food before our stomachs kill us due to hunger” 

Maggie laughed as she slid off Jubal and sat down on the couch tucking her feet under her so that he could get up to go and get their food. When he jumped up to go answer the door she lay against the arm of his couch and just watched him, his shirt was now creased from her sitting on it a little, his top buttons were open and his hair was a little messy, she really could get used to seeing Jubal like this. It didn’t take Jubal long to pay the delivery guy and bring their food over to his coffee table. He sat the bag down and was taking everything out as Maggie stayed leaning against the arm of the couch watching him 

“You know I could really get used to seeing you like this”

“What bringing you food?”

Jubal joked playfully with Maggie, their banter back as strong as ever as she gently nudged his thigh with her foot 

“No Captain Obvious, the messy hair, creased shirt and a few extra buttons open look. It really suits you” 

Jubal shook his head laughing when he heard Maggie calling him Captain Obvious again, he knew it was going to be a while before she let that one slide and honestly he couldn't blame her. He took out all the take out cartons and handed Maggie hers as he leaned back against the couch with his too as he started to eat as he smiled facing Maggie more 

“Well outside of work it’s a look that you can see as often as you want”

“Definitely not a look I want to see at work because that would definitely be one way of letting people know that we are together” 

“Good to know that it’s a look that works for you though” 

Jubal couldn’t help the smile at Maggie's words as he knew she meant that she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off him and that really did make him feel so many different things right now. Maggie was eating her food after thanking Jubal for handing it to her, she hadn't realised how hungry she was until she smelt the food. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Jubal continue to enjoy their evening at home together but it’s interrupted briefly by a phone call

“I'm almost afraid to ask but how did the interview with Jeremy and OA go? I didn’t get a chance to ask OA because he left for a date with Mona” 

“The interview didn’t show up anything that made us think that Jeremy had anything to do with the Blake’s. You know that we had to check that out right? I swear that wasn’t me just looking an excuse to drag the guy in” 

Maggie was surprised but happy with Jubal’s honesty, at first of course she had been angry when she found out he sent for Jeremy to be brought in but when she heard him out and calmed down she realised it really was just protocol and especially with their case. 

“I know it wasn’t personal Jubal, I know it had to be done, but I do still know how much you would have loved to been the one questioning Jeremy so that you could have told him you were the main reason that I wouldn't go on a date with him” 

“Not going to lie after hearing him talking to you on the phone I definitely would have loved to tell him that I was part of the reason you said no to him, but I think after his interview with OA he might give dating a skip for a while” 

Jubal couldn’t help but laugh as he had watched the footage of OA’s interview with Jeremy and he was pretty sure it was going to be a long time before Jeremy felt safe to date anyone. Maggie set her empty carton back on the coffee table as she grabbed a bottle of water taking a drink before leaning back against the arm of the couch her focus back on Jubal. 

“You know you weren't just part of the reason, you were the reason that I didn’t say yes to him. No part of me wanted to say yes to him when I have you. But you do know that you are going to be the one under OA’s intimidation when he does find out that we are dating?” 

Jubal had finished his food soon after Maggie and sat the container on the table, he sat back against the couch and gently took Maggie's legs across his thighs running his hand along them as he kept his eyes on her. 

“Well I'm glad that being with me was enough for you to say no to him and you really think that OA is going to try that brotherly intimidation on me? I'm not sure he would come out of that one as well as he thinks he would” 

Jubal couldn't help the small smirk that appeared as he was talking, but it was the truth, it would take a hell of a lot to intimidate Jubal especially when it came to dating Maggie. Maggie moved her legs from Jubal's thighs and he thought that he had maybe said the wrong thing about OA until he seen her moving up the couch and she turned around laying her back against his side as he wrapped his arm around her kissing her head 

“I mean I don’t know, OA is very protective of me but I do also know that you can without doubt stand your ground and his usual tactics wouldn't work on you. I'm also not sure I really need or want you two going toe to toe with each other over us dating” 

Maggie had taken one of Jubal’s hand in to her’s and she started to lightly play with his fingers completely relaxing against him. She honestly couldn't remember the last time that she had been this relaxed, yes their date nights had been relaxing but none of them had been like tonight, it felt like she had been dating Jubal for years rather than weeks. 

“You know that when we are ready to tell work and the team that I will tell OA that I know not to hurt you or mess you around and that if I did either he has full permission to shoot me” 

Maggie leaned her head back a little so that she could see Jubal and she leaned up kissing just under his chin as he kept playing with her fingers. She was about to reply to Jubal when her phone rang and she chuckled when she seen OA’s name and picture on her phone. She still couldn't believe that he had taken a photo of himself and made it as her picture for him on her phone. She held out her phone to show Jubal 

“I think he might have heard us talking about him and I swear I am going to kill him if he doesn’t stop taking pictures on my phone……… Hey OA what’s up I thought you were on a date, did Mona finally come to her senses” 

Jubal thought that Maggie might have sat up or moved away from him when on the phone to OA but instead she kept playing with his fingers staying laying gently against his side, he really could get used to this being how he would unwind after a day at work. He also had to stop a chuckle at hearing Maggie tease OA about his date, he knew that Maggie and OA had a special relationship as partners. 

“I was and am on a date. I just wanted to check in with you, I told Mona what happened so she totally understood me wanting to check in on you before it got too late. It may have also gotten me some brownie points so thanks for that partner” 

“I’m glad me getting shot could help your dating skills, but I'm really liking the sound of Mona and you know that I'm going to keep telling you that I want to meet her. I'm doing good though OA you didn’t have to check in” 

“It was a long and tough case and you got injured Maggie of course I am going to check in. Have you finally taken those pain meds to help you relax?”

“No.. right now I don't need them to relax, I’ll take them before I head to bed” 

Maggie lay her head back again so that she could look at Jubal as she said about not needing the meds to help her relax, he was doing more for her than he realised. Jubal used that moment to lean down and kiss Maggie’s forehead and she closed her eyes at such an intimate kiss, there was always something about a kiss to the forehead that meant so much to her, to her it showed a level of intimacy that was only there when two people really cared about each other. 

“You sure you haven’t already taken them mixed with some wine because you actually sound relaxed” 

“If I had mixed them with wine I think I would be fast asleep by now OA and honestly I haven't taken them yet, I will soon, but right now I really am good” 

“Well you know if you need anything to just ring me. Oh did Jubal tell you Jeremy’s interview was clear?”

Jubal was now slowly running his fingers through Maggie's hair as she had taken her ponytail out to let her hair just hang loose, they were sitting so close that he could hear OA’s end of the conversation and he was finding it hard to bite his tongue and not answer OA. Maggie’s eyes were back on Jubal as she heard OA mention his name, she was still playing with his fingers and she took them in to her hand wrapping his arm around her a little tighter. Maggie Bell was not normally one for cuddling but Jubal was changing that 

“Yeah Jubal gave me a lift home since I can’t drive and he wouldn’t let me wait for an Uber after the day we had on the case. He may have also told me that you have scared Jeremy away from dating for a very long time” 

“Dam remind me to tell Jubal that I owe him one, Maggie I'm so sorry I never even thought about you needing a lift home, I wasn’t going to waste the fact that Isobel was letting us go home early but I should have offered to drop you off on the way to Mona’s. And hey Jeremy was coming on just a little too strong for my liking so I just wanted to make sure that women were saved from that for a while” 

Maggie shook her head laughing as she was listening to OA, she loved how much they cared about each other as partners and she had to be careful not to tell him that Jubal could actually hear him say that he owed him one and she knew that Jubal was finding it just as hard not to answer OA. Maggie covered her mouth as a yawn escaped and that made her almost snuggle in to Jubal even more, he felt warm and safe and she was loving every second of it. 

“OA I could have easily taken an Uber home I'm a big girl, Jubal was just kind enough to save me from having to make small talk with a stranger that was going to ask too many questions about my sling. You really should go back to your date with Mona, I'm going to take those pain meds and call it a night” 

OA told Maggie to phone him at any time if she needed anything before he hung up and she sat her phone on the coffee table as she ran her free hand along Jubal’s arm who was still running his fingers through her hair. 

“I think I may have just gotten some brownie points with OA, but he is right about one thing you really should take those meds, come on, I’ll quickly clean up and then we can head to bed” 

Maggie had a feeling that when they arrived at Jubal’s apartment that she would be staying but he hadn’t actually mentioned it until now and she was so thankful he did as she really wanted him sleeping by her side tonight. She leaned up stealing a quick kiss from Jubal’s lips before standing up and stretching a little 

“I'm gonna grab the pain meds and a glass of water and I’ll meet you in the bedroom okay?” 

“Sounds perfect, it won’t take me that long cleaning up here so ill be right behind you” 

Maggie went over to the kitchen and she grabbed her bag taking out the pain meds and she took a glass of water heading towards Jubal’s bedroom

“Don't take too long”

Jubal couldn't help but smile as he watched Maggie make her way to his bedroom, this was something he could really get used to watching. Seeing her in his clothes walking to his bedroom had quickly become one of his new favourite things. He cleaned up their take out containers and checked that the door was locked before turning of the lights and heading in to his bedroom. When he stepped in to the room that smile only grew as he seen Maggie getting comfortable in his bed. 

“You know you look very comfortable in my bed Mags” 

Jubal had started to undress while speaking to Maggie so her eyes were completely focused on him as she pulled the covers up around her waiting for him to join her. 

“It really is a comfortable bed but ill be even happier when you join it with me because these sheets are a little cold”

“Oh so you are only using me for my body heat then huh?” 

Maggie took her meds followed by a large drink of water before shaking her head laughing hearing Jubal, she pulled back the covers on his side of the bed when she seen him standing in just boxers 

“Not just for your body heat no, but I also don’t think you would object too much if I said I was”

“You’re right I wouldn’t complain at all” 

Jubal came around to his side of the bed and climbed in under the covers that Maggie had pulled back for him, when he got comfortable Maggie rolled on to her right side laying her left arm on his chest where it was safe not to get hurt. She curled in to his side pulling the covers around them as he wrapped his arm around her running his hand along her back slowly kissing her head softly 

“Thank you for today Jubal” 

“Mags you have nothing to thank me for” 

“I do, coming to the hospital and sitting with me, you were exactly who I wanted and needed there and for tonight as well you have made me feel so relaxed and you have just taken care of me” 

“You never have to thank me for that Maggie I’ll always take care of you” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Jubal get to enjoy the morning together in bed even though Jubal is going to be late
> 
> (it's basically a smut chapter that was requested so if it's not your think just skip this chapter)

It hadn't taken Maggie long to fall asleep the night before, she could have blamed it on the pain meds for her arm but she knew that it was mostly thanks to the man in bed with her whose side she was currently curled in to. Her left arm had stayed safely on his chest all night with his hand holding hers as she knew he didn’t want her arm to be able to move because he didn’t want to hurt her, but their legs definitely weren't this entangled when they fell asleep last night. She couldn't actually figure out what way their legs were wrapped around each other but she knew they were completely entangled. A smile appeared on Maggie’s face as she snuggled, yes Maggie Bell was currently snuggling, into Jubal’s side, but that smile soon disappeared when she remembered why she was awake, the noise coming from his phone. She tapped Jubal’s chest lightly hiding her face in his neck mumbling 

“Jubal…. Please either answer your phone or turn off the alarm before I break it” 

Jubal wasn’t normally a deep sleeper unless he was completely relaxed and last night he was without doubt completely relaxed. The weight that he could feel on his chest and the warmth at his side had reminded him that he had actually fallen asleep with Maggie in his arms. This was something that he could get used to. However, right now he was really hating his phone for having clearly woken his companion before it had even woke him. He reached out his hand lifting his phone turning off the alarm before setting it back on the bedside table. Maggie was expecting Jubal to pull away and get out of bed as she remembered he said that he had a meeting this morning but instead she felt both his arms wrap tighter around her pulling her even closer if that were possible. 

“I'm not sure I want to explain to work how an agent broke my phone this early in the morning” 

Maggie could hear the humour in Jubal’s voice and she didn’t have to see his face to know that he was smirking. 

“I'm sure they would understand that being woke by that painful noise would cause an agent to lash out especially one that was injured recently” 

Now Maggie had a small smirk on her face as well, she decided to make the most of the fact that Jubal was still in bed with her as she knew he would be getting up soon, she started placing small kisses to his neck before biting the skin gently. Feeling her kisses was driving him crazy but when her teeth grazed his skin he couldn't help the moan that escaped as he squeezed her a little tighter in his arms 

“You think they would also understand if I'm late to the meeting because I just found it too hard to leave you?” 

Maggie couldn't resist the urge to run her hand along Jubal’s chest and stomach, he was expecting her hand to stop but it didn’t, instead her hand ran along his hardened member. The only thing stopping her hand from touching his skin was his boxers, he couldn't help the low moan that escaped at her touch 

“I see.....well feel, that the pun is intended” 

Maggie still couldn't believe that she was the one that was causing a reaction like this from Jubal, she never thought for a second that she would be the one turning him on. She placed a few more small, wet kisses to his neck and let her teeth graze the skin again as she heard him take a sharp breath before speaking

“Sleeping beside you, with you in my clothes is going to have a certain impact on a me” 

Maggie withdrew her head from Jubal’s neck and she lay it on his shoulder so that she could look in to his eyes, her fingers were still lightly tracing the outline of his hardened member through his boxers 

“Maybe we should do something then to help you out of this situation before work, but do you have the time?” 

“I can make the time, I'll be late I don't care” 

The only times that Jubal had been late to work since he got sober was when it was something to do with his kids, but right now he just found another important reason for being late. He had expected to sneak out of bed this morning before Maggie woke so that she could get some more sleep but right now he was starting to feel thankful that his alarm had woke her before him. He lay his finger under Maggie's chin to tilt her head back a little as he leaned down kissing her slowly but passionately, the kiss was broke by Jubal when he let out Maggie’s name in a gasp as he felt her hand wrap around his hardening member and slowly stroking it, he had no idea when her hand had slid inside his boxers but he was glad it had. He pushed a few strands of Maggie's hair from her face as he looked at the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, but he was also aware she had been shot yesterday 

“Mags, are you sure about this?” 

Some men would have just continued on without stopping to ask if she was sure, they may have just hoped that at least they would get to reach orgasm even if she wasn’t up to it but not Jubal, she could feel how much he wanted her yet he was still willing to stop and check if she was sure about this. She couldn't explain it but in that moment it made her want him even more, they had only slept together once, she wanted to feel him again. 

“I wouldn't have started if I wasn't sure Jubal, I will say if I need to stop, I promise” 

That was all Jubal needed to hear, he would have gone and taken a cold shower if Maggie had of said she wanted to stop but hearing that she wanted to continue just made his desire grow even more as he didn’t have to hide it anymore. He brushed his nose gently against hers before pressing his lips to hers, he rolled them on to their sides as he ran his hand between their bodies and slid his hand inside Maggie's panties. His fingers were met by her ready wetness, feeling her desire against his fingers caused a deep chested moan to escape from him. He had to break the kiss for air as his breathing was getting heavier, her stroking his member and feeling her wetness around his fingers was making him wanting to give in straight away, but he was thankful that he had learned restraint over the years or this wouldn't be lasting long for him. He kept his eyes on Maggie as he slowly slid his fingers inside her causing her to tilt her head back and arch in to his touch as she closed her eyes letting out a soft moan, it may have stopped her hand for a brief second before it picked up the pace on his member again.

She brought her forehead to rest against his as their breathing was getting a little heavier, her free hand ran to the back of his neck as her nails grazed the skin gently causing his body to shudder. Jubal somehow found the strength to stop Maggie's hand moving on him, he could see the confusion in her eyes as he pulled his hand out of her panties, but he leaned in kissing her softly whispering against her lips 

“You're wearing too much clothes for this Mags” 

She couldn't help the smile against his lips as she heard his whisper, for a split second she thought that he might have been changing his mind, but she was wrong. She took off his FBI T-shirt that she had on and he slid down her shorts and panties in one movement throwing them to the side of the bed. Jubal rolled Maggie on to her back as he lay his hands either side of her head just watching her, he was waiting for his alarm to go off again and for this all to have been a dream but the feeling of his boxer waistband lightly snapping against his skin was real, he looked down to see Maggie's hand was pulling the waist of his boxers and letting it hit against his skin as she smirked up at him 

“Now who's the one that's wearing too much clothes for this” 

Maggie wasn’t sure she had ever seen Jubal move as fast in his life as he did to move those boxers off him, she wasn’t even sure where they hand landed and honestly right now neither of them cared. He positioned himself to be between Maggie’s legs right at her entrance, he looked straight in to her eyes which were darker with desire, he knew his own would have been the exact same, keeping the eye contact as he slowly slid inside Maggie. He honestly had no idea how in the hell he had the strength to keep his eyes open, the feel of her warmth around him was making him want to close his eyes and enjoy it, but he had something more beautiful to enjoy. And that was Maggie fighting hard to keep her eyes open as she gasped a little feeling him slide inside her. In that moment she would swear that Jubal was made for her because he fitted perfectly inside her. 

After taking a moment for both of them to let it sink in what was happening she lifted her hips toward Jubal to encourage him to move and that was all it took for him to start with slow deep thrusts. He leaned down kissing Maggie, running his tongue along her lower lip to be met with her tongue instantly, their tongues tangling together the way that their bodies were. Maggie wasn’t even sure how she was breathing at this stage as no one had ever kissed her like this, she ran her legs along Jubal’s sides before wrapping them around his waist allowing him to enter her as deep as possible. Feeling the change in angle and position caused Jubal to break the kiss as he snuggled his cheek to Maggie's moaning out her name straight to her ear. 

Maggie wasn’t sure that anything sounded as beautiful as Jubal Valentine moaning out her name in pure pleasure, she ran her fingertips along his back, scratching the skin lightly as she was hit with a wave of pleasure. There really was no distance between their bodies, any movement that either made could be felt by both, and it was having the same impact on both of them. Maggie placed kisses to Jubal’s shoulder when she could as her breathing was now getting much heavier, one of her hands moved to his now slightly damp hair. She knew that feeling that was soaring through her body, she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Jubal…” her speaking was stopped as a moan escaped from her lips she almost forgot what she was trying to say until the feeling within her body reminded her  “I'm  so close….”

Jubal was now really hoping that no alarm was going to go off and tell him that this was a dream because this was something he was going to remember vividially for a very long time. He had learned restraint over the years but Maggie was putting all of that to the test, even their first kiss had him almost just giving in, after years of waiting he was finally getting to be the one that was making Maggie feel like this. Hearing her words caused him to pull his head back a little so that he could once again look in to her eyes, he wanted to watch her, knowing that he was the one making her feel that good. 

“Don’t hold back Mags….”

He whispered out as it was all his breath would allow, he leaned down kissing her one final time before he withdrew his lips so that he could watch her. They could have made this quick, fast and hard but they had both fallen in to the slow and deep yet hard rhythm and it was that rhythm that brought Maggie crashing over the edge, she arched her body against Jubal’s as she let her body ride out the orgasm moaning out Jubal’s name in what he would claim was one of the most beautiful sounds. Feeling her coming undone underneath him and around him was the final straw for Jubal and he lost the fight on any restraint he had left as he gave in to his body reaching his orgasm, causing him to gasp before moaning out Maggie’s name once again. 

They rode out their orgasms together, holding on tight to each other, their bodies moulded so perfectly together until they were both completely spent. Maggie released her legs from around Jubal’s waist as he rolled off her and on to his back but he took Maggie with him so that she was tucked back in to this side, exactly how they had woken up this morning. Neither of them could speak right now as they were both trying to catch their breath, Jubal was running his fingertips along Maggie's spine, while her fingers were dancing across his chest. 

“Was it worth being late to work for?” Maggie smirked playfully as she snuggled her face in to Jubal’s neck taking in the scent that was uniquely him. 

Jubal kissed Maggie's head holding her as close to him as possible as he kept running his fingertips along her spine slowly 

“It was more than worth it, you will always be worth being late to work for Mags” 

Maggie smiled hearing Jubal’s words, she knew how much he loved his job and especially how much he loved being a part of the FBI so to hear him say that really meant a lot to her. Maggie was still running her hand along Jubal’s chest and stomach as his phone signalled a message, he reached over lifting his phone seeing a message from Isobel asking where he was as he was late for their meeting, he sat his phone back down without answering, Maggie could tell he was hesitant about what she knew he needed to say, she ran her fingertips along his jawline before leaning up and kissing him softly 

“Jubal go, honestly, I know you need to shower and get in to work, I knew you had a meeting this morning, I'm not going to be pissed that you have to leave right away” 

Jubal loved that Maggie was able to tell what was going on in his head without him having to even say it, he really did feel guilty that he had to get out of the bed so quickly. He leaned down kissing Maggie slowly his hand cupping her cheek. 

“I would love nothing more than to stay here with you, it is not an easy task leaving you in my bed naked. But if I don't go Isobel is going to keep texting and ringing. You know it really should be a crime to leave you alone in this bed” 

Maggie chuckled softly hearing Jubal’s words, she really was loving getting to see this side of Jubal, the sweet and soft, almost romantic side of him. She didn’t want him to leave but she also knew that he had to and she completely understood, that was one of the benefits of them working together they completely understood what the job required. 

“I don't think you can arrest yourself for leaving your girlfriend naked in your bed.. Now go before I don't let you leave this bed” 

Jubal leaned down stealing one more quick kiss before finally sliding out of bed, he didn’t even attempt to grab anything to cover himself up and that made Maggie smile because it showed how comfortable he felt around her. Jubal left going in to the bathroom and took a quick shower and was back in the room within minutes with a towel around his waist. Maggie had pulled the covers up around her and had got comfortable again in the bed, she was really enjoying getting to watch Jubal get ready for work. It was a simple task but she couldn't explain how good it felt getting to be the one that got to watch him right now. 

Jubal got dressed quickly before coming back over to the bed and he leaned down kissing Maggie softly but passionately, Maggie’s hand cupped his cheek as she brought him down a little closer to kiss him a little deeper before he had to pull back and he bit his own lip looking at Maggie 

“There really is something wrong with me leaving you just laying here in my bed. But try to get more sleep and help yourself to anything you want or need in the apartment. Ill give you a text when I get out of the meeting”

“Don’t worry it’s not the last time I'm going to be in your bed. Now go, seriously, before you really can't leave. And I love the shirt, this is one of my favourite shirts you have, the dark blue suits you” 

“Ill have to make sure that I wear this shirt more often then, i'll have to get you to show me what other shirts you like”

Jubal stole one more quick kiss before standing up straight and thanking Maggie when she handed him his phone. She lay in the bed watching him as he checked that he had everything he needed. 

“I hope it’s a good meeting and hopefully Isobel won’t give you too much trouble for being late” 

“Even if she does give me a lot trouble I don't care it was totally worth it” 

Jubal finally headed towards the door and he called back to Maggie to enjoy her sleep and to call or text him if she needed anything and with that Jubal was out the door heading to work while Maggie got comfortable to try and get some more sleep. 


End file.
